Serviteurs
by myminette
Summary: Une âme déchirée après la révolution
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

L'histoire d'Oscar François de Jarjayes commence quelques années avant la révolution française de 1789, fils cadet du général de Jarjayes, il est nommé colonel de la garde royale peu avant la prise de la bastille. Malheureusement, il assiste impuissant à la riposte des soldats envers le peuple français… peuple qui ne demandait qu'à ne pas mourir de faim. De nombreux affrontements se poursuivirent des mois plus tard, les blessures du corps étaient guéries mais celles du cœur et de l'âme ne le seraient sans doute jamais.

Les années passèrent, amenant avec elles les doutes et les malheurs, les joies et les peines. Un homme était resté fidèle à l'ex-colonel de la garde royale : son sous-lieutenant, Alain Soisson ; il était devenu son ami, son frère mais jamais son confident. Oscar avait laissé le passé ronger son cœur, sa vie. Il ne vivait que pour mourir… enfin. Mourir dans l'honneur pour arrêter de souffrir. Mais le fil du destin en avait décidé autrement : Oscar François aurait pu mourir lors de sa seizième année, après sa grave blessure par balle… mais il avait survécu… c'était il y a huit ans… huit longues années à vivre.

A présent, Oscar répondait inlassablement aux exigences de son père. Après la révolution, le statut de noble fut enterré avec les morts… plus de privilège pour la haute société qui, pour survivre à son tour, devait travailler. L'ancien Général de Jarjayes avait poursuivi son activité : le commerce d'armes, mais ne pouvant plus exercer en France, il avait développé des échanges avec l'extrême orient. Le général fournissait les munitions qui servaient à contenir, ou à provoquer, les conflits dans les pays d'Asie ; exigeant de son fils sa participation. Le rôle d'Oscar, accompagné d'Alain, était d'apprendre aux troupes à manier les armes achetées. Même si d'un point de vue militaire, Oscar de Jarjayes était un des hommes les plus respectés en matière d'entraînement, il n'en déplorait pas moins le but : le combat et inévitablement, la mort ! Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours on lui demandait de donner la mort, certes indirectement mais….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Soleil Levant**_

Le bateau en provenant de la France accosta au Japon quelques mois plus tard. Comme lui a ordonné son père, le Capitaine Oscar de Jarjayes avait fait le voyage jusqu'au port de Yokohama, transportant avec lui les armes qui avaient été achetées par le jeune Empereur Meiji. Il était accompagné par Alain, bien entendu, mais également par le Général de Brouillé qui concevait la guerre comme un jeu où la loi du plus fort était de mise… en tout cas, tant qu'il était le plus fort. Oscar n'appréciait que très peu cet homme dont le comportement et les pensées faisaient froid dans le dos.

Les militaires français furent accueillis au port par un certain Monsieur Omura, une sorte de chef des armées de l'empereur. Malheureusement pour Oscar, Omura et Brouillé semblaient avoir été faits dans le même moule : physiques comparables, nationalités différentes mais mêmes pensées de domination et d'extermination ! L'officier japonais avait la charge de présenter les étrangers à l'empereur Meiji en personne ! Une fois le protocole effectué, Oscar fut enfin présenté à ses troupes !

Ses troupes… Oscar sentit presque le sang dans sa bouche quand il aperçut qui étaient en fait ses troupes : une armée de conscrits, la plupart, des paysans qui ne savaient rien faire d'autres que labourer la terre. Ainsi on lui demandait de faire de ces hommes, enrôlés de force, des soldats, des combattants prêts à se sacrifier pour l'empereur. Qui sait, peut être qu'avec du temps… Le seul homme qui marqua véritablement l'esprit d'Oscar fut un certain Général Hasegawa qui commandait l'armée de conscrits. Le général était un vaillant combattant qui s'était souvent distingué dans les différentes batailles auxquelles il avait participé.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, que les entraînements s'intensifiaient, Oscar put enfin avoir l'information qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines : qui étaient leurs adversaires ? Contre quelle armée devrait il combattre ? Des samouraïs ! Des hommes prêts mourir pour défendre leur cause… des hommes dont la seule foi était l'Honneur… des hommes entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge à l'art du combat. A la tête de ces guerriers se trouvait un homme, un certain Katsumoto, qui avait combattu pour l'empereur aux côtés du général Hasegawa. Ainsi le général faisait, lui aussi, parti du groupe très fermé des samouraïs, craints mais également vénérés de beaucoup.

Ainsi on demandait à Oscar de Jarjayes de transformer des paysans en combattants pour affronter de véritables guerriers ! C'était comme emmener ces hommes directement à la mort. Malgré les doutes qui envahissaient le cœur du capitaine français, il entraînait du mieux que possible ces hommes qui lui avaient été confiés. Pas pour défendre leur pays… mais pour défendre leur propre vie. Oscar ne pouvait rien faire contre la décision d'envoyer ces hommes au combat… mais il s'était juré de tout faire pour que le maximum d'entre eux puisse espérer sauver leur vie face aux terribles samouraïs.

Note de l'auteur : _« **Jules Brunet** (1838-1911), polytechnicien, est membre de la mission militaire française envoyé au Japon pour mener à bien la modernisation des armées du shogunat. Après la défaite du Shogun, il se joint à la rébellion contre le gouvernement impérial, inspirant le personnage du "Dernier Samouraï" (film de Edward Zwick, 2003) ». _Cet article est issu de Wikipédia, l'encyclopédie libre


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Face à face_

! Attention ! Scènes de guerre !

Ce chapitre peut choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs

Un jour, pendant l'entraînement, Omura, accompagné de Brouillé, donna l'ordre à Oscar et à Hasegawa de se rendre à la province du Yoshino où étaient censés se trouver les troupes de Katsumoto. Le capitaine français tenta de leur faire comprendre que leur armée n'était pas suffisamment entraînée pour avoir une chance de tenir tête aux samouraïs… mais la haine d'Omura envers Katsumoto l'aveuglait totalement. Il voulait le détruire et cherchait tous les moyens possibles pour y parvenir, si pour cela mille hommes devaient être tués, peu lui importait.

Les troupes de l'empereur se mirent alors en route pour Yoshino. Sous les ordres, les soldats brûlaient les villages qui auraient pu abriter les terribles guerriers, mais bien souvent il s'agissait de simples paysans comme eux-mêmes, contraints de fuir avec femmes et enfants. Oscar assistait à ces destructions… il obéissait aux ordres en faisant son possible pour taire ce cœur qui se déchirait au fil des jours.

Finalement après des jours de voyage, l'armée arriva enfin dans la province où résidaient les samouraïs. Il fut décidé que les troupes prendraient place aux abords d'une sorte de forêt et qu'elles attaqueraient dès l'aube. La nuit précédant l'attaque, chaque homme restait silencieux… comme si le moindre mot pouvait réveiller un esprit malin.

Oscar avait entendu raconter du général Hasegawa que la principale arme que possédait le samouraï était le sabre ! Que le sabre du samouraï était son âme… En effet, il expliqua au capitaine que les samouraïs avaient toujours refusé d'utiliser des armes à feu et que lorsque l'ordre fut donné par l'empire de rendre leur sabre, les samouraïs refusèrent. Oscar comprit alors l'assurance dont faisait preuve Omura : comment ces quelques hommes, simplement armés de sabre, pouvaient battre une armée possédant des fusils ! Demain le sort en serait jeté…

A l'aube, les troupes avaient pris position. Comme si le sort s'était mis de la partie, un épais brouillard envahissait le lieu de rencontre. L'attente parut durer des heures… La tension était palpable… Soudain tout homme suspendit son souffle… des chevaux, on pouvait entendre des chevaux au loin… C'est alors qu'ils apparurent, émergeant de la brume, tels des esprits venus d'ailleurs. On ne pouvait dire combien ils étaient ! Certes ils étaient nettement moins nombreux que l'armée impériale… mais leur allure figeait tous les regards.

Oscar vit enfin à quoi ressemblaient ses adversaires. Fièrement montés sur leurs destriers, le visage enfoui sous un large heaume, la poitrine protégée par un plastron, des manchettes et des jambières finement travaillées qui recouvraient leurs membres. Le capitaine put aussi distinguer leurs armes : un long sabre prolongeant le bras tendu, un arc pour certains, mais tous portaient également un fourreau à la taille.

Les cavaliers progressaient rapidement vers les troupes, les hommes, foudroyés par « l'entrée » des samouraïs dans l'arène du combat, sentant la peur les tenailler et leur courage les abandonner, tentèrent de fuir. Le Capitaine de Jarjayes donna l'ordre de tenir position, de ne pas fuir, mais mis à part Alain et Hasegawa, personne ne voulait faire face aux guerriers légendaires. Le massacre commença !

Les paysans furent piétinés par les montures, égorgés par les lames tranchantes, transpercés par les flèches savamment tirées. Pas de doute, les samouraïs étaient des experts dans l'art du combat et de la guerre. De plus, même si certains essayaient de se défendre, les armures de protection faisaient parfaitement leur office : peu de samouraïs succombaient aux blessures. Alain et Oscar tentaient de repousser leur ennemi et de garder la vie sauve.

Alain épuisa son stock de munition, tirant juste, mais manquant de précision avec les armes à feu. Puis, après avoir mis hors d'état deux hommes, il dégaina son épée et embrocha deux hommes supplémentaires avant qu'un troisième ne vienne briser sa lame d'un coup de sabre. Alain se trouva alors à la merci du samouraï. « Adieu, Oscar » murmura-t-il. Le samouraï lui trancha la tête d'un revers de lame.

Comme s'il avait entendu ce dernier soupir, Oscar se retourna vers son ami… trop tard, son corps gisait au sol ! Il se rua alors vers son meurtrier qui, surpris, fut transpercé par la fine épée. Pris d'une rage sans borne, le capitaine se rua sur chaque nouvel adversaire qui osait lui faire face, les tuant les uns après les autres, à coups d'épée, de lance ou de pistolet. Tout était bon pour faire disparaître ses assassins !

Mais chaque combat lui apportait également un certain nombre de blessures et ses forces diminuaient progressivement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sembla que le capitaine français était resté le dernier combattant de l'empire encore vivant… soit les autres étaient tous morts, soit ils essayaient encore de fuir ce lieu de massacre. Finalement, Oscar de Jarjayes se retrouva entouré de plusieurs hommes, l'empêchant de fuir ! Oscar comprit que son heure avait sonné, mais jamais il ne mourait sans se défendre, question d'honneur ! Il tuerait le maximum d'adversaires avant de périr !

Toujours lucide, le français saisit un étendard tombé au sol et s'en servit pour repousser, hors de portée, ses ennemis. Le tigre peint sur le drapeau semblait danser au rythme des mouvements de la javeline. Parmi les combattants qui faisaient front à Oscar, un homme se détachait des autres. Un samouraï dont l'armure rouge sang dissimulait l'ensemble du corps. L'homme s'avança et planta avec force une lance dans l'épaule d'Oscar, le faisant hurler de douleur et de rage. Puis pensant l'achever, il sortit son sabre de son étui. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Oscar para le coup avec la lance qui, sous le choc, se rompit en deux. Finalement, le samouraï rouge renouvela son mouvement d'attaque… son geste fut suspendu dans le temps, le reste de l'étendard venait de se planter dans sa gorge…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Douloureuse obéissance**_

note de l'auteur : les paroles prononcées en japonais seront écrites entre « guillemets »

Le pieu se fixa dans la gorge du samouraï rouge, le stoppant net… il s'écroula. A bout de force, Oscar de Jarjayes se laissa emporté par l'abandon, son corps se coucha au sol, à quelques pas de son dernier adversaire. Les hommes, qui avaient cerné le combat, se rapprochaient tous du soldat français, arme à la main, prêts à l'achever.

'Maté !'

Les samouraïs se figèrent à leur place, rengainant leur sabre. Oscar eut encore quelque énergie pour tourner sa tête vers l'origine de cet ordre. A quelques mètres de là, des cavaliers approchaient. Parmi eux, un seul avait quitté son large heaume. Etait ce leur chef ? Le redoutable Katsumoto ? L'homme en question, s'adressa à un de ses hommes qui descendit de sa monture et avança vers le corps du samouraï rouge, tué par le capitaine. L'homme posa un genou au sol avant de saluer la dépouille, puis il se releva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à Oscar, qui ne pouvait distinguer aucun trait de son ennemi : le heaume occultait l'intégralité de son visage. L'homme posa une main sur la garde de son sabre… était il son exécuteur ?

KATSUMOTO : « Il a combattu vaillamment … »

Mais Katsumoto voyait que l'homme restait toujours immobile, dominant Oscar, allongé ventre à terre, qui ne comprenait aucun des mots prononcés. Katsumoto s'adressa une nouvelle fois au samouraï.

KATSUMOTO : « ton père est mort avec honneur… cet homme a également combattu avec honneur… tu ne dois pas le tuer. »

Comme s'il s'était résigné, la main du samouraï quitta son arme, l'homme se baissa pour porter sans ménagement le capitaine blessé et le déposer non plus délicatement en travers d'un cheval. Oscar, dans sa demie conscience, remarqua avec quelle facilité l'homme l'avait soulevé… qu'allaient ils faire de lui ? Sans mot, l'homme prit les rênes du cheval d'Oscar et monta sur son destrier. Après quelques pas, le soldat français entre aperçut, comme dans un cauchemar, la décapitation du général Hasegawa. Les samouraïs étaient bien comme tous les guerriers qu'il avait rencontrés… des barbares !

………………….

Les heures passèrent, Oscar de Jarjayes somnolait entre la douleur et l'inconscience, à plat ventre sur la selle, secoué au rythme de son cheval. Il put entrevoir des habitations, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, dont les cris de joies s'étaient tus à la vue de l'étranger. Après voir traversé une grande partie du village, le cortège s'immobilisa devant une habitation. Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, sortit pour venir à la rencontre du chef samouraï. Katsumoto descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers elle ; il lui tendit à bout de bras un sabre. La femme salua le samouraï et prit l'arme qu'elle serra près de son cœur, sans un mot … sans un cri… sans une larme. Comme dans un songe, Oscar reconnut l'arme : le sabre du samouraï rouge ! Cette femme était sans doute la femme de celui qu'il venait de tuer !

D'un mouvement de tête, Katsumoto donna l'ordre au gardien d'Oscar de le faire descendre de sa monture. L'homme en question tira aussi délicatement le capitaine français qu'il l'avait aidé à monter… c'est-à-dire sans ménagement. A nouveau, le nez au sol, Oscar foudroya l'homme du regard. En réponse à ce qu'il considérait comme un nouvel affront, le samouraï dégaina vivement son sable et le stoppa contre la peau du capitaine. Mais le français ne fit aucun geste.

KATSUMOTO au gardien : « ta haine est inutile… je te demande de me rejoindre au temple, le temps que ta mère le soigne »

L'HOMME : « pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir »

KATSUMOTO : « il suffit, An-san, seul le destin décidera de sa vie… ou de sa mort »

AN-SAN _en s'inclinant devant Katsumoto _: « bien, mon oncle »

Epuisé, Oscar se laissa porter à l'intérieur de la demeure par deux hommes sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il fut allongé sur un futon et laissé seul aux bons soins de l'épouse du défunt. La femme, répondant au nom de Taka, était la sœur de Katsumoto et en tant que veuve du samouraï rouge, elle devait s'occuper de l'homme qui avait tué son époux en combat ; tel était l'ordre du chef des samouraïs, telle était la tradition. C'était une question d'honneur. Taka aurait tant souhaité venger la mort de son mari, mais dans l'esprit samouraï la vengeance n'existait pas. Si elle faisait du mal au soldat, le déshonneur retentirait sur sa famille et elle devrait se donner la mort. Elle devait obéir !

Une fois seule avec le militaire français, Taka observa le blessé. Malgré la boue et le sang dont il était couvert, elle remarqua sa belle chevelure blonde et ses traits fins. Aucun japonais n'avait cette couleur de cheveux… ses mèches semblaient danser autour de sa figure comme des flammes dansent dans un brasier. Le visage de l'homme avait les caractéristiques d'une personne de l'occident : des grands yeux, un long nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, le menton anguleux et les lèvres finement dessinées. Par certains aspects, le français ressemblait beaucoup à son fils… à An-San.

Taka s'apprêtait à déboutonner la veste militaire d'Oscar quand elle croisa le regard bleu de l'homme… il la fixait. Plus exactement, ses yeux semblaient la fixer mais en même temps ils semblaient perdus dans le lointain. La japonaise entendit alors un mot dont elle ne réussit pas à connaître le sens : 'désolé'. Le soldat venait de lui parler mais elle ne comprenait pas sa langue. Taka vit alors les yeux de l'homme s'abaisser et l'inconscient l'envahir. Elle poursuivit son déshabillage : elle lui ôta sa veste, ses bottes puis déboutonna sa chemise… suspendant ses gestes, elle posa un nouveau regard sur le soldat inconscient… sur cette femme blonde…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Confidences**_

Taka se dirigeait vers le temple de Engyoji où son frère avait l'habitude de se rendre pour méditer. Elle devait l'informer au plus vite de sa découverte. Elle avait fini de soigner le soldat français qui se reposait à présent dans sa maison. Elle s'inclina devant les hommes qui gardaient l'entrée du temple et se déchaussa pour franchir le seuil. Voyant sa sœur arriver, Katsumoto cessa sa méditation et l'invita à prendre place face à lui. Taka salua son frère et s'assit.

KATSUMOTO : « comment va le soldat ? »

TAKA : « sa blessure à la poitrine est assez grave, mais je pense qu'il survivra »

KATSUMOTO : « bien »

TAKA _hésitante _: « Frère… »

KATSUMOTO : « oui ? »

TAKA : « j'ai découvert quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce soldat »

KATSUMOTO : « quelque chose d'étrange ? »

TAKA : « oui, ce n'est pas un homme »

KATSUMOTO : « comment cela ? »

TAKA : « oui Frère, le soldat est une femme ! »

Katsumoto se tut quelques instants… Il réfléchit et reprit la parole.

KATSUMOTO : « je te demanderai de garder cela pour toi »

TAKA : « mais… »

KATSUMOTO : « fais ce que je te dis ! N'en parle à personne… même pas à ton fils. Je dois déjà savoir pourquoi elle est là avant de décider de quoi que ce soit »

TAKA : « bien… j'obéirai à tes ordres, Katsumoto »

KATSUMOTO : « va maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir »

Taka s'inclina devant le chef des samouraïs et sortit du temple pour prendre la direction de sa demeure. « Pourquoi cette femme est-elle arrivée jusqu'au village ? » pensa-t-elle.

………………….

Un peu plus tard, dans le temple de Engyoji, le jeune samouraï demanda audience auprès de Katsumoto. Ce dernier vint à la rencontre de son neveu.

KATSUMOTO : « te voilà, An-San »

AN-SAN _en s'inclinant devant son chef _: « mon Oncle.. »

KATSUMOTO _guettant la réaction du jeune homme_ : « je viens de voir ta mère… le soldat a des chances de survivre »

AN-SAN : « il devrait être mort… c'est une honte pour lui d'être encore en vie. Il a perdu, il aurait dû mettre fin à ses jours… »

KATSUMOTO : « non, An-San, ce n'est pas dans ses coutumes »

AN-SAN _perdant son calme _: « mais il a tué mon père … j'aurais tant voulu le tuer… »

KATSUMOTO : « je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ton père, mais cet homme a gagné le combat, ton père s'est bien battu, il est mort honorablement… »

AN-SAN : « mais pourquoi avoir ramené cet homme au village ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé ?

KATSUMOTO : « je pense qu'il y a une raison à cela … mais j'ignore encore laquelle. »

AN-SAN : « une raison ? »

KATSUMOTO : « oui… et je veux que tu découvres laquelle… »

AN-SAN : « mais… »

KATSUMOTO : « An-San, tu es le seul ici qui parle parfaitement sa langue… je veux savoir qui il est, pourquoi il a combattu avec l'armée d'Omura »

AN-SAN : « mais je déteste cet homme, dès que je le vois mon seul souhait est de le tuer »

KATSUMOTO : « je veux qu'il vive… je sais que tu es un homme courageux et honorable… et puis, apprenons à le connaître avant de le condamner… il n'est peut être pas celui qu'il paraît… »

AN-SAN _en s'inclinant de nouveau _: « bien mon oncle, j'obéirai à vos ordres, je laisserai le soldat en vie … pour le moment »

KATSUMOTO : « bien, j'ai demandé à ta mère de prendre soin de lui… il demeurera dans ta maison, ainsi tu pourras parler avec lui plus facilement »

AN-SAN _saluant toujours son chef _: « oui, mon oncle »

Le samouraï sortit du temple de Himeji et prit la direction de la demeure de son père… non, à présent c'était sa demeure, son père était mort… et l'homme qui l'avait tué devait être son « invité », telle était la règle. Malgré toutes les années passées auprès de son père et de Katsumoto, il avait encore du mal à comprendre certaines coutumes de son peuple d'adoption. Mais il se devait d'obéir à Katsumoto, comme sa mère le faisait. Il mettrait sa vengeance de côté… « Vengeance », ce mot n'appartenait pas au peuple samouraï… il appartenait à son ancien peuple, celui du soldat français.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Haine**_

Le soir venu, Oscar rouvrit ses yeux sur le monde. Elle observa ce qui l'entourait : la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une faible partie était illuminée, c'était la porte qui était restée entrouverte. La jeune femme se tourna légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Penchée au-dessus d'un foyer, la veuve remuait une cuillère dans une marmite. Oscar se souvenait de son visage, du regard triste qu'elle avait croisé avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal et ses muscles brisés criaient leur douleur. Elle baissa le regard sur son corps et remarqua stupéfaite qu'on l'avait entièrement dévêtue et qu'on l'avait habillé avec une sorte de kimono. La jeune femme en écarta les pans et put voir un large bandage recouvrir son épaule… mais le tissu qui protégeait ses seins avait disparu, ôté avec le reste de ses affaires. « Ainsi ils savent ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Oscar.

En entendant du bruit dans la pièce, Taka se leva pour voir si sa patiente s'était réveillée. Elle la trouva à demi allongé, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille et vivante. La militaire leva les yeux vers elle en la voyant approcher. Après un premier regard triste, les yeux d'Oscar semblaient refléter la fureur de l'océan.

OSCAR _sèchement _: Où sont mes vêtements ?

Taka, frappée par le regard glacial de la jeune femme, se recula instinctivement. Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles mais le ton de sa voix laissait deviner sa colère.

OSCAR _ne voyant pas réagir la veuve _: je veux mes vêtements !

« Silence ! »

Oscar se tut, médusée. Un jeune homme apparut aux côtés de la japonaise. Il portait un kimono sombre, une sorte de petit sabre ornait sa ceinture tandis qu'un autre, beaucoup plus long, résidait dans sa main droite. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en une sorte de chignon, mais ce qui choqua le plus la jeune femme fut ses yeux… ses yeux couleur vert émeraude qui la fixaient avec mépris. Mais il n'avait rien d'un asiatique, ni même d'un métis, il avait tous les traits d'un occidental.

AN-SAN _en la toisant de haut_ : « je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ma mère ! »

OSCAR _ne comprenant pas un mot _: je veux qu'on me donne mes vêtements !

TAKA _à son fils_ : « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

AN-SAN : « il veut ses habits »

TAKA _en jetant un œil à la jeune femme alitée _: « je les ai lavé, ils sont mouillés »

OSCAR _les maudissant de ne rien comprendre _: y'a personne ici qui comprend ce que je dis ?

Sans plus d'attention, An-San lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de la chambre, de son côté Oscar s'allongea dans son lit, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister apparemment. Mais qui était cet homme ? … Soudain elle se redressa violemment dans son lit… trop violemment d'ailleurs : un cri de douleur lui échappa. Alertée par le cri, Taka entra dans la chambre et referma aussitôt la porte. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Oscar qui s'était repliée sur elle-même en essayant de taire sa souffrance.

La veuve déposa sa main sur son épaule et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos, puis délicatement elle ouvrit les pans du kimono de la jeune femme. Instinctivement Oscar replia ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher. Taka lui adressa un timide sourire et écarta doucement ces mains. Une tache de sang commençait à se répandre sur le bandage qui enserrait l'épaule de la militaire. Elle entreprit alors de défaire le tissu et mit à jour la plaie. En effet, la blessure s'était remise à saigner. Taka y appliqua un onguent et refit un pansement avec un tissu propre.

Oscar _quand Taka eut fini _: merci

Taka sourit à la jeune femme, même si elle ne la comprenait toujours pas, son regard laissait apparaître de la gratitude. Si cette femme blonde devait séjourner plus longtemps dans sa demeure, elle demanderait sans doute à An-San de lui apprendre quelques mots.

TAKA _en posant sa main sur sa poitrine _: « Taka »

OSCAR _comprenant qu'elle cherchait à faire les présentations _: Taka

La veuve lui répondit en hochant la tête.

OSCAR _en posant à son tour sa main sur sa poitrine _: Oscar

TAKA _en répétant _: Oar

OSCAR _en secouant la tête _: non ! …. Ossscccar

TAKA : Ossccar

OSCAR _en esquissant un sourire _: oui.. très bien

TAKA _fière _: Ossccar, Ossccar…Oscar !

OSCAR: oui… Oscar

Soudain, on entendit un gargouillis émaner du ventre d'Oscar. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis l'aube et toutes ses « émotions » commençaient à lui peser sur l'estomac. Entendant cette faim, Taka sourit à la jeune femme et mima les gestes pour « manger ». Oscar lui rendit son sourire en signe d'accord et fit mine de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes, trop fragiles, cédèrent, si bien qu'elle retomba brusquement sur le futon. La japonaise lui proposa alors son bras pour l'aider à se relever, la militaire y posa sa main et put finalement se lever. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une grande table basse autour de laquelle le jeune samouraï s'était déjà assis.

AN-SAN _vexé _: « que fait il ici ? »

TAKA : « il faut qu'il mange »

AN-SAN : « tu n'as qu'à lui donner à manger dans sa chambre »

Oscar regardait l'homme, les sourcils froncés, en train de crier… pas de doute il parlait d'elle ! Elle se tourna alors vers la femme, l'interrogeant du regard. En réponse Taka l'invita à s'asseoir près de la table, face à son fils.

AN-SAN _qui ne décolérait pas _: « je ne veux pas qu'il mange à notre table, il n'est pas des nôtres ! »

TAKA : « ce sont les ordres de Katsumoto ! »

Oscar releva le visage vers Taka en entendant « Katsumoto », puis glissa son regard vers celui du samouraï ; si des émeraudes pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Ne supportant pas la haine qui lui faisait face, Oscar baissa les yeux… Quelque part, elle comprenait sa réaction, d'après ce qu'elle avait découvert : cet homme aux yeux clairs devait être de la famille du samouraï rouge qu'elle avait tué quelques heures auparavant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars**_

De retour dans sa chambre, Oscar se remit à penser à cette terrible journée : ils avaient campés avec Alain près du lieu de la bataille la nuit dernière attendant l'aube pour attaquer. La jeune femme s'effondra dans son lit en sanglotant sans bruit… Alain… son ami de toujours, son seul ami était mort à présent et maintenant elle était prisonnière de ces guerriers qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à lui réserver le même sort. Pour couronner le tout, personne ne parlait sa langue et bien qu'elle parle anglais et suédois, Oscar doutait que cela puisse lui servir dans un lieu pareil ! La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était d'apprendre tant bien que mal quelques rudiments de japonais.

Au cours du repas, qui s'était révélé désastreux d'un point de vue ambiance conviviale, elle avait découvert que Taka, la veuve du samouraï rouge, faisait son possible pour se montrer aimable envers elle, même si son regard ne cessait d'exprimer tristesse et interrogation. Quant au jeune homme, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser son regard et se faire le plus discrète possible. Le samouraï avait posé son sabre en évidence à côté de lui. Oscar avait parfaitement compris le message : au moindre geste de travers, sa tête valserait en un éclair. Captant quelques éléments de la conversation, souvent animée, entre Taka et l'homme, la jeune femme parvint à identifier son nom et celui de Katsumoto, à part ça, rien : ça ressemblait vraiment à du japonais… donc incompréhensible !

Le sommeil s'empara petit à petit de son corps. Les heures passèrent mais les images de la bataille se mirent à ressurgir dans l'esprit d'Oscar : les chevaux, les cris, les chocs métalliques, les coups de feu… la mort d'Alain, la décapitation du général Hasegawa… Mais progressivement, sournoisement ces flashs laissèrent la place à ses souvenirs beaucoup plus anciens qu'elle avait tant de mal à enfouir dans les tréfonds de son inconscience… la France… le peuple … la révolution…

En plein milieu de la nuit, Taka entendit la jeune femme hurler, crier des mots, déchirer le silence nocturne de sanglots… jamais elle n'avait entendu telle détresse. Qu'avait on fait à cette femme soldat pour en arriver là ? La japonaise aurait voulu la rejoindre, la bercer dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait longtemps auparavant avec son fils, après que ses parents se soient faits tuer… mais elle ne devait pas… la militaire était une ennemie… une ennemie bien fragile cependant...

An-San … elle repensa à l'arrivée de son fils, juché sur le cheval de son époux, pleurant la perte de ses parents. Katsumoto avait accepté que le jeune garçon lui soit confié, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant et l'adoption fut admise par tous. Au fil des années, de forts liens s'étaient tissés entre An-San et son père adoptif. Le garçonnet était devenu un homme et avait intégré les lois et coutumes des samouraïs, devenant l'un d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, son père était « à nouveau » mort… il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter… en attendant il avait décidé de passer les soirs et les nuits auprès de Katsumoto… afin de s'éloigner du soldat français.

……………………

Au petit matin, Taka pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. La literie était éparpillée dans tous les coins de la pièce et Oscar était recroquevillée contre un des murs.

TAKA _en glissant doucement sa main sur son épaule _: Ossccar…

Oscar se réveilla d'un bond, poings serrés ! Puis voyant apparaître à travers ses paupières le visage de son hôte, elle se détendit et abaissa ses mains.

OSCAR : bonjour, Taka

La japonaise baissa la tête pour la saluer et posa devant elle son uniforme nettoyé. Oscar s'inclina à son tour pour la remercier.

OSCAR : merci

Elle commença à ouvrir son kimono quand le mouvement pour dégager son épaule blessée la fit tressaillir. Sans attendre Taka s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se dévêtir. La femme déplia alors les vêtements propres et dévoila un long tissu blanc. Oscar reconnut instantanément l'étoffe qu'elle utilisait pour cacher ses seins. Taka se glissa alors dans son dos et commença à enrouler délicatement le carcan autour de la menue poitrine. Prise de court, Oscar se laissa faire… « Pourquoi remettre ça si ils savent que je suis une femme » se demanda-t-elle… puis un doute effleura son esprit : tout le monde était il au courant ? Elle le verrait bien par la suite.

Oscar finit de s'habiller avec l'aide de Taka et put enfin faire quelques pas. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, elle s'assit sur les marches et commença à enfiler comme elle put ses bottes. Tous les regards extérieurs semblaient converger vers elle : tous les habitants paraissaient avoir suspendu leur geste, figés par son apparition ; puis après ce court instant, chacun reprit sa tâche là où il l'avait arrêtée. Après un moment d'étonnement, Oscar se releva et quitta la maison pour « visiter » les lieux… après quelques mêtres, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle… il était là, le sabre à la main…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Présentation**_

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant les pas derrière elle : le samouraï aux yeux verts la suivait. Devant son regard impassible, elle commença à avancer dans les sentiers.

OSCAR : ainsi c'est toi mon garde du corps ! Eh bien ton chef doit vraiment avoir peur que je m'enfuis … à moins que tu n'aies gagné l'honneur de me couper la tête… parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu me réserves, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu ne réponds pas… bien sûr j'oubliais que tu ne parles pas français… bon d'accord …. Tu as un nom au moins ?... Non ? Je crois que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on ira se boire quelque verre dans un estaminet comme de vieux amis… Tu sais, j'avais un ami … un homme comme toi, pas très loquace, il s'appelait Alain … vous l'avez tué… tu vois j'ai aussi des raisons de te haïr ….tu as tué mon frère d'arme !

Mais An-San regardait le français monologuer sans faire un geste, sans dévoiler la moindre trace de compassion, de regret : le samouraï restait impassible à ces paroles.

OSCAR _exaspérée _: et puis après tout, à quoi ça sert de discuter tu comprends rien à ce que je raconte… je pourrais te traiter de femmelette, tu réagirais pas ! Si tu ne me dis pas ton nom, je vais t'en trouver un … que penses tu de 'Robert', oui je crois que je vais garder 'Robert'… 'Robert, le tueur'

La jeune militaire marchait toujours, An-San derrière elle. Le samouraï serrait de plus en plus la garde de son sabre au fur et à mesure que le français poursuivait ses injures. Il devait se calmer : il avait reçu l'ordre de Katsumoto que lui amener l'homme… pas de lui trancher la gorge… il serait se montrer patient.

Finalement, près un long moment, Oscar et An-San se présentèrent au temple de Engyoji. Oscar réalisa, une fois devant l'édifice, où en était la situation : on l'amenait au chef des samouraïs, au terrible Katsumoto. La jeune femme voulut pénétrer dans les murs mais un vif coup de sabre dans les jambes la stoppa : An-San lui faisait, à sa manière, comprendre qu'elle devait se déchausser. Elle posa son postérieur sur une large pierre et enleva une botte puis l'autre, réprimant tant bien que mal les élancement de son épaule blessée. Enfin elle entra dans le temple. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, son « compagnon » ne l'avait pas suivie.

KATSUMOTO _dans un français approximatif_ : asseyez vous, je plais

OSCAR _se tournant vers son interlocuteur_ : je préfèrerais rester debout… ainsi vous parlez ma langue ?

KATSUMOTO : je me nomme Katsumoto et vous être ?

OSCAR : suis-je prisonnier ?

KATSUMOTO : je fais présentation, vous faites présentation

OSCAR : je m'appelle Oscar Jarjayes.

KATSUMOTO : enchanté connaissance Oscar Jarjayes

Sur ce, le samouraï s'éloigna l'Oscar, rompant ainsi la conversation.

OSCAR : attendez !

KATSUMOTO _sans s'arrêter _: je présentation, vous présentation, bonne discussion nous avons

OSCAR : attendez ! Je veux savoir qui était l'homme que j'ai tué

KATSUMOTO _s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas _: mon frère…

OSCAR : votre frère ?

KATSUMOTO _en tournant la tête avec l'extérieur où attendait An-San _: père de An-San

Oscar suivit la direction de son regard, elle venait de comprendre la haine qu'éprouvait le samouraï nommé An-San envers elle : le guerrier rouge était son père… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi demandait on à ce samouraï de l'escorter ? Pourquoi avait elle était soignée par la veuve de l'homme dont elle avait pris la vie ? Même si elle avait agi pour sauver sa propre existence, Oscar comprenait que le jeune homme veuille la tuer… elle réagirait sans doute de la même manière devant l'homme qui aurait tué son père. Plus le temps passait, moins elle comprenait les coutumes de ce peuple… ils paraissaient si hiérarchisés et pourtant si cruels par certains aspects.

OSCAR _pensant à voix haute _: c'est étrange… je n'imaginais pas Katsumoto ainsi… Je sais qu'il peut se montrer cruel mais à la fois, tout son être respire la quiétude. C'est comme ça pour tous les samouraïs ? … désolé An-San… lorsque je te vois, je pense toujours que tu comprends mes paroles.

An-San sursauta en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche du français. Le soldat prononçait son nom à l'occidental : « encen », il esquissa presque un rictus, il connaissait vaguement un mot « encens », comme un parfum. Décidément, si le capitaine savait que ses oreilles comprenaient chacun de ses mots, cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait tu, plutôt que de dire des sottises. Mais le samouraï préférait jouer à ce petit jeu encore un moment… Katsumoto lui avait demandé de découvrir qui était cet homme… de cette manière il pouvait l'espionner de près à sa guise.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Maître d'armes**_

_! Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs !_

La nuit qui suivit sa rencontre avec Katsumoto ne fut pas meilleure que la précédente. Oscar passa des heures à se tourner et à se retourner dans son futon. Des images de guerre revenaient hanter son sommeil, le peuple français mais aussi le combat contre les terrifiants samouraïs. La scène où son ami Alain se faisait décapiter semblait repasser sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête … mais le visage masqué du tueur était constamment remplacé par celui de An-San ! A plusieurs reprises elle se réveilla en sursaut, prise d'une sorte de fièvre, l'estomac prêt à rendre et un terrible goût de sang dans la bouche. Des cauchemars… depuis son arrivée au Japon, toutes les nuits étaient synonymes de rêves macabres ; si bien que la militaire attendait avec quasi impatience l'aube pour reprendre à nouveau vie, épuisée.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux sur cette nouvelle journée. Sa blessure à l'épaule la faisant un peu moins souffrir, Oscar se vêtit seule et prit quelques collations préparées à son intention par Taka. La jeune femme remerciait toujours intérieurement la japonaise pour ses attentions, admirant, sans cesse, son sens du devoir : hébergé, soigner, nourrir la main assassine. Une fois rassasiée, Oscar prêta son visage clair aux rayons déjà hauts du soleil et entreprit sa « balade » matinale. Elle s'attendait à voir apparaître le jeune samouraï dans son dos, mais contrairement à la veille, un autre homme plus âgé se tenait à ses côtés. Etrangement, la jeune femme en fut presque troublée.

Par petit pas, tranquillement, Oscar faisait le tour des maisons, des champs cultivés, des coins d'eau ; à son approche les gens dévisageaient l'étrangère mais leurs regards n'exprimaient ni rage, ni haine… seulement une sorte d'interrogation. Oscar avait l'impression d'y lire « qui est-il ? que fait-il ici ? ». Elle fut également surprise de découvrir que chaque homme, chaque femme s'appliquait à faire sa tâche, dans le calme et la sérénité.

La jeune femme essayait de faire son possible pour montrer un visage impassible devant ses « ravisseurs » mais en même temps, ce détachement… cette sorte de respect, dont ils faisaient preuve envers elle, l'ennemie, la troublait profondément. Lorsqu'un petit groupe d'enfants la bousculèrent par mégarde au cours de leurs jeux, tous s'inclinèrent vers elle et repartirent dans leurs amusements… sans même s'en apercevoir, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas souri ?...

Au détour d'une maison, Oscar s'arrêta net. Ce qu'on pouvait prendre au premier abord pour un champ était en réalité une sorte de camp d'entraînement. Des dizaines d'hommes s'entraînaient… mais pas seulement des hommes, certains n'étaient que des enfants … comme dans un songe, Oscar se revoyait à leur âge, ferraillant contre son père, montant à cheval, giflée quand elle ne se répondait pas totalement aux exigences de celui-ci. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait toujours cru que son entraînement si jeune était une exception, à présent elle en était moins sûre : les samouraïs s'entraînaient dès leur plus jeune âge. La seule différence était qu'Oscar était une femme mais que tous ces guerriers étaient des mâles.

Elle resta un long moment à les observer. Certains, armés de longs arcs et juchés sur leur cheval, tiraient au galop sur des cibles de bois. « Quelle dextérité » pensa-t-elle. D'autres faisaient des combats à mains nues, mais étrangement, aucun coup n'était échangé, l'homme se contentait de faire tomber ses adversaires. Enfin un autre groupe s'exerçait au sabre. Oscar resta plantée devant ces hommes : leur entraînement ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle avait toujours pratiqué.

En fait, l'échauffement semblait se dérouler en trois étapes. Première étape, les hommes se mettaient tous dans la même position, les uns à côté des autres et répétaient sans cesse une combinaison de gestes. Ce qui frappa d'autant plus la jeune femme fut le maniement d'un sabre de bois ! Elle ne s'était toujours entraînée qu'avec de vraies armes, pas avec des jouets de bois, sans danger.

Dans le groupe suivant, les hommes se tenaient face à face par deux et là encore ils enchaînaient des mouvements de combats, comme si ils mimaient un combat dans une pièce de théâtre. A chaque nouvelle « attaque », les samouraïs poussaient une sorte de « ooh » et le bruits ses sabres de bois retentissait dans une même harmonie.

Enfin dans la dernière partie de l'entraînement, il y avait le combat à proprement parler. Seuls deux hommes combattaient, entourés par six autres. Oscar ne pouvait distinguer le visage d'un des combattants qui lui faisait dos. Le combat paraissait intense, malgré les armes fictives, les coups portés semblaient réels et leur précision terriblement efficace. Après avoir parer l'attaque de son adversaire, le guerrier le contourna par un demi tour et glissa son arme à l'arrière du cou. Si le sabre avait été réel, la lame aurait sectionné la nuque de son adversaire. L'homme vaincu s'inclina alors devant son vainqueur qui déposa amicalement la main sur son épaule.

Oscar était encore plus stupéfaite par la prouesse technique que par le vainqueur lui-même. Au moment de porter le « coup de grâce », l'homme s'était retourné et son visage s'était dévoilé à la jeune femme : An-San… Pour la première fois, Oscar réalisa la maîtrise du guerrier.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Affront**_

Le combat était fini : il avait gagné grâce à la feinte que lui avait enseigné son père. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son adversaire en geste de remerciement et de fraternité. Il s'était redressé et venait d'apercevoir le français. Le jeune homme blond le fixait, le regard qui semblait refléter à la fois admiration et crainte… oui… An-San sentait de la crainte dans ces yeux bleus.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il s'avança vers le capitaine et posa son sabre le long de l'arrête de son cou. Oscar réprima un mouvement de recul au contact du bois : certes cet homme l'impressionnait mais jamais elle ne montrerait la moindre faiblesse envers lui. S'il souhaitait la tuer, soit ! Elle ne lui rendrait pas pour autant la tâche aisée. Un à un les bruits des sabres de bois se turent, tous les hommes déplacèrent leur regard vers cet étrange combat : les deux occidentaux se fixaient du regard, immobiles, s'observant sans mot.

La tension était palpable, l'honneur de An-San l'empêchait de se battre contre le français désarmé, alors, ses yeux émeraude toujours greffés sur son adversaire, le samouraï abaissa son arme le long du corps du capitaine, arrêtant imperceptiblement le sabre au niveau de son cœur avant de s'en éloigner définitivement. Oscar regarda le jeune homme lui tourner le dos : un frisson traversa son échine dorsale… jamais elle n'avait senti la mort si proche.

'Oscar Jarjayes'

La jeune femme se retourna, stupéfaite d'entendre prononcer son nom. Le chef des samouraïs, Katsumoto venait à sa rencontre. « Voilà pourquoi il n'a rien tenté, son oncle était là » pensa-t-elle. Oscar s'inclina devant le samouraï, sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait fait ce geste comme un remerciement silencieux de son intervention. Etonné, Katsumoto lui rendit son salut et s'avança vers le capitaine, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

KATSUMOTO : vous voir combats

OSCAR : je suis prisonnier… je ne peux pas vous faire de mal… il y a trop de guerriers ici

KATSUMOTO : vous pas prisonnier… vous invité

OSCAR : je crois que vous ne connaissiez pas le sens de ce mot : je ne peux pas partir… donc je suis prisonnier !

KATSUMOTO : non, vous pas pouvoir partir car neige bloque dans montagne… vous partir quand beau le temps

Oscar l'observa pensive… ainsi il ne la maintenait pas prisonnière ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors l'avoir amenée ici ?

OSCAR : pourquoi suis-je ici ?

KATSUMOTO : vous blessée, Taka soigné

OSCAR : oui mais…

KATSUMOTO _en s'inclinant_ : je partir

KATSUMOTO _en s'éloignant du capitaine_: vous attention avec An-San… personne savoir vous femme…

Oscar voulut le rattraper pour avoir une explication sur le sens de cette dernière phrase, mais le sabre de son garde du corps lui bloqua le passage. Elle détestait la manière dont Katsumoto prenait l'initiative de clore leur conservation… elle était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès.

La militaire avait cependant appris quelques nouveaux éléments, d'après Katsumoto : elle serait libre au printemps, il était le seul à connaître sa féminité… et An-San chercherait la moindre occasion pour lui faire rembourser sa dette. Elle ne savait plus quelle était la bonne nouvelle… elle quitterait le village aux beaux jours… enfin si on lui laissait le temps de vivre jusque là !

…………….

Oscar passa la fin de la journée assise sur un roc, son esprit oscillant entre observation et réflexion ; elle ne se rendit même pas compte que des nuages s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus du village et que les gouttes commençaient leur course vers le sol. Sentant ses épaules frissonner sous une pluie quasi diluvienne, la jeune femme revint alors à la réalité. Elle observa à quelques mètres d'elle deux jeunes garçons, d'une dizaine d'années, poursuivre leur jeu à l'épée malgré le déluge. Après quelques coups et parages, un des petits guerriers laissa choir son arme de bois.

Oscar quitta son socle pour ramasser le bâton au sol et le tendre au perdant. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune garçon se décala pour laisser sa place au capitaine : Oscar se retrouvait comme le nouvel adversaire du vainqueur ; elle voulait refuser… elle ne se battait pas contre un enfant… A sa grande stupéfaction, quelques hommes s'étaient approchés, aucunement menaçant, simplement pour observer à leur tour l'étranger.

Ce fut donc sous une pluie battante que Oscar engagea le combat contre le jeune samouraï… comme elle l'avait présagé le garçon se défendait très bien pour son âge et allait la toucher si d'une main ferme elle n'avait pas saisi sa lame de bois. Elle se retrouva, sous les regards inquisiteurs, les deux sabres à la main. Sans geste brusque elle redonna le jouet au jeune garçon et lui rendit son salut.

Pourquoi la regardaient ils ainsi… qu'avait elle fait ? Se battre contre un enfant alors qu'on l'y avait invitée ? Ne pas le laisser gagner ? … Non !... Oscar venait de comprendre son erreur : elle n'avait pas combattu loyalement contre le garçon. Pour les samouraïs les sabres de bois n'étaient des armes fictives que pour éviter les blessures graves, mais elles étaient maniées tels de véritables sabres… dans un combat réel, Oscar aurait eu la main tranchée par la lame aiguisée… elle aurait perdu.

« Pose ce sabre ! »

Oscar eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle reconnaissait déjà le son de cette voix ! Comment faisait il pour apparaître ainsi, au pire moment ? Il la surveillait sans cesse ou quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir la question : An-San se dirigeait vers elle, le pas ferme, un sabre identique au sien dans la main, le regard mauvais. Il lui fit signe de poser son arme.

« Non pas maintenant » pensa Oscar. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de préserver son corps blessé et l'envie de montrer à cet homme qu'Oscar Jarjayes n'était pas un pleutre. A présent une dizaine d'hommes entourait la scène… Oscar savait que si elle posait son arme maintenant, elle acceptait à jamais sa défaite… jamais… ses hommes étaient morts dans ce combat… Alain…

D'un geste vif, elle arma son bras et commença à frapper le samouraï. Chacun de ses coups étaient contrés par son adversaire qui ripostait sans difficulté, dans les jambes, dans le dos, dans les côtes. Oscar se retrouva à plusieurs reprises le nez dans la boue, faisant des efforts surhumains pour se relever… sans cesse le samouraï frappait, ne laissant aucun répit, aucune chance à la jeune femme. Elle savait manier l'épée avec dextérité mais le sabre était pour elle une arme totalement inconnue, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Dans un ultime geste, elle tenta une dernière attaque… elle s'effondra à nouveau, le souffle difficile, les muscles meurtris… elle avait perdu…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Balade nocturne**_

Oscar resta clouée au lit deux jours ! Chaque parcelle de son corps était ravagée par bleus et douleurs ; sa blessure à l'épaule s'était à nouveau ouverte devant le mauvais traitement qu'elle avait subi. La jeune femme profita de ses heures de « repos » pour analyser plus en détail la situation.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans un village japonais, les seuls mots qu'elle avait appris étaient « arrêtez », « bonjour » et « merci »… elle n'irait pas bien loin avec ça ! Elle savait à présent que son objectif était de rester en vie jusqu'au retour des beaux jours, étrangement elle croyait en la parole de Katsumoto. Enfin son pire ennemi, An-San en l'occurrence était un terrible adversaire ; elle avait vu comment il se battait avec un sabre en bois, elle se doutait qu'avec un vrai sabre, il devait être particulièrement redoutable.

Bref, en conclusion de ses heures de réflexion, Oscar en vint à une conclusion simple : prendre son mal en patience : elle était là pour quelques mois, autant en profiter pour apprendre quelques notions de japonais et quelques tactiques de samouraïs. Même sans pratiquer le discours ou le sabre, écouter et regarder pouvait lui apporter beaucoup. Connaître son ennemi peut toujours se révéler utile.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas voir disparaître An-San à la fin du dîner, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée. Sans doute pensait-il que sa victoire sur Oscar mettait les choses au clair. Depuis la veille au soir, la française avait essayé de « converser » avec Taka ; en fait cela se limitait à du mime et quelques mots simples, mais Oscar espérait ainsi apprendre quelque peu la langue. Le samouraï s'était assis, sabre à la main, à l'entrée de la maison et écoutait d'une oreille discrète ce manège verbal. « Il n'est vraiment pas doué » pensa-t-il.

Pendant qu'elle écoutait Taka monologuer, Oscar s'aperçut que les seaux d'eau qui servait au nettoyage étaient bientôt vides. Sans bruit elle se leva, prit les seaux pour aller les remplir à source. Très gênée par un telle geste, la japonaise voulut l'en empêcher mais la jeune femme l'arrêta d'un sourire : Taka faisait tant pour elle, elle pouvait rendre ce petit service. Oscar s'approcha de l'entrée de la maison, doucement, pensant que le samouraï s'était assoupi. Comme réveillé en sursaut, An-San dégaina son sabre et stoppa la lame à quelques centimètres à peine de la poitrine de la jeune femme, figée !

OSCAR _furieuse _: mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? On n'a pas idée de sortir son arme à tout vent. Tu as un cerveau au moins ? Tu ne vois pas que je vais chercher de l'eau ? Eh bien si tous les hommes ici sont aussi nerveux…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase : An-San la regardait incrédule. Il s'était presque endormi …il avait failli tuer cet homme pour un seau d'eau … et maintenant il se faisait traiter de fou ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce soldat… Quelque chose en lui le gênait… le troublait… mais il était incapable de savoir quoi. Ses yeux pouvaient refléter aussi bien la crainte que la rage de vaincre… pourquoi ? Qui était cet homme ?

OSCAR _se répétant en montrant le seau_ : je vais chercher de l'eau. Tu comprends

AN-SAN _jouant le jeu _: eau

OSCAR _ironique _: bien, tu vois quand tu fais des efforts, ça va tout de suite mieux. La prochaine fois évite juste de m'embrocher.

Toujours décidée à accomplir sa tâche, Oscar s'éloigna de la maison en direction de la source qu'elle avait remarqué quelques heures auparavant. Comme elle s'en doutait 'Robert' la suivait à quelques pas derrière sans un mot.

OSCAR : tu as vraiment peur que je m'enfuis ou bien tu crains que je me perde avec la nuit qui tombe ? Bon je suis vraiment lasse de converser tout seul… ça ne te dit pas d'apprendre quelques mots de ma langue ? … tu ne dis rien… comme toujours…

An-San écoutait ce français débiter ses âneries sans sourciller… « Que lui prend-il ? » se demanda-t-il… « il veut faire ami-ami ou quoi ? »… Mais Oscar avait une petite idée derrière la tête : braver les samouraïs ne servirait à rien… il fallait entrer dans leur monde, dans leurs coutumes, dans leur honneur. Apprendre d'eux était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

OSCAR _continuant à discuter comme si le samouraï participait à la conversation _: dis-moi Robert, tu as une jolie femme qui t'aime ici ? Ou es-tu encore la jeune pousse qui attend la terre dans laquelle elle se plantera et s'épanouira ?

La jeune femme commençait à pousser son délire un peu loin, pensant que son suiveur ne comprenait rien à son flot de parole elle en profitait pour s'essayer à un nouveau style littéraire. Certes, cela frôlait le ridicule mais au moins cela avait l'avantage de lui amener un rare souffle d'espièglerie dans son cœur.

Pour pimenter un peu cette balade tardive, Oscar décida de joindre l'aventure aux paroles : chaussée de bottes, elle suivit un chemin limite boueux pour rejoindre la rivière. An-San qui la suivait de près avait tous les maux pour se maintenir debout : ses sandales glissaient sans cesse sur l'herbe bourbeuse et faisait son possible pour garder une attitude sereine. La capitaine se retournait fugacement de temps en temps pour contempler ce spectacle jubilatoire, espérant secrètement que le samouraï finisse boueux de la tête aux pieds. Mais forte déception : le jeune homme arriva quasi intact à la source.

OSCAR : eh bien, ce n'est pas facile d'arriver jusqu'ici !

Elle se baissa pour remplir les deux seaux puis tenta de les porter. Malheureusement son épaule blessée lui fit défaut et le second seau se déversa sur le sol en tombant.

OSCAR : nous voilà bien, je ne peux même pas porter ce seau….

Sans comprendre, An-San vit le militaire s'approcher de lui, il posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre, prêt à agir. Mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa : le jeune homme blond le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un rictus moqueur.

OSCAR : dis moi, An-San, tu m'as l'air d'être un grand gaillard. T'es plutôt bien bâti. Tu as l'air fort comme un bœuf… puisque je ne peux pas porter ce seau… Tu vas le porter !

An-San fut sidéré par la proposition, ou plutôt par ce qu'il interprétait comme un ordre : mais pour qui se prenait-il ce français ? Il aurait tant voulu le remettre à sa place, lui dire ses quatre vérités… mais s'il agissait ainsi, il trahissait son secret. Il trouva vite la solution : il fit mine de ne pas comprendre… Malheureusement le blondinet était bien futé, les gestes valent mieux qu'un long discours… moralité, An-San se retrouva le fameux seau à la main sous les yeux bleus, provocateurs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Regard dans la nuit**_

Excédé par le comportement du militaire, An-San laissa choir le seau d'eau que lui avait donné Oscar. Mais pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Que croyait il : qu'il était à son service ?.

AN-SAN _au bord de la rupture _: « écoute moi bien, blondinet, si Katsumoto ne m'avait pas donné l'ordre de te laisser en vie, cela ferait bien longtemps que ton corps aurait rejoint les limaces et autres asticots ! Jamais je n'accepterai de recevoir d'ordre de ta part. Je te déteste au plus profond de mon cœur… je connais bien les gens comme toi … trop bien… vous êtes prêts à tuer quiconque se met sur votre chemin … jamais… je ne vous pardonnerais ce que vous avez fait à mes parents… jamais ! »

Oscar regardait le samouraï lui crier dessus. Elle sentait toujours cette haine dans sa voix… mais aussi une profonde tristesse … même si An-San faisait son possible pour rester froid, sa voix trahissait son cœur… son cœur saignait … Etrangement elle aurait voulu le rassurer, comme un enfant qui s'était fait mal, comme sa mère l'avait autrefois rassurée quand son père l'avait sévèrement réprimandée. Pour la première fois, elle voyait dans cet homme dur et froid une trace d'humanité.

OSCAR : « arrête ! » Bon j'ai compris… tu ne veux pas porter le seau, c'est cela ? Bien ce n'est pas digne du grand samouraï que tu es, très bien… dans ce cas, tu me laisses faire, je reviendrai chercher l'autre seau plus tard ! Tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise pour un malheureux seau d'eau !

Sur ce, la jeune femme saisit les anses du seau et repartit vers la maison de Taka. « Il est vraiment bizarre… il devient furieux pour une histoire de seau… vraiment j'ai du mal à comprendre ces samouraïs » pensait Oscar en rebroussant chemin. Contre tout attente, le dit samouraï replongea le dit seau dans la rivière et se chargea de le rapporter à sa mère. Après quelques pas, Oscar se retourna et servit un sourire triomphal à son gardien… surpris par le geste, An-San détourna le regard… « Encore cette sensation étrange » pensa-t-il.

De retour, Taka regarda éberluée la française et son fils rentrer, tous les deux un seau d'eau à la main. Que lui avait fait cette jeune fille pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils se comporter de la sorte…

TAKA : « tu vas bien mon fils ? »

AN-SAN : « oui mère »

TAKA : « tu m'as ramené de l'eau, c'est très aimable à toi »

AN-SAN : « il ne pouvait pas porter les deux seaux »

TAKA : « pourrais tu le remercier pour moi ? »

AN-SAN : « souris lui, il comprendra »

TAKA : « mais je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir que quelqu'un parle français avec lui… »

AN-SAN : « pas maintenant… il est trop tôt »

TAKA : « très bien, mon fils… »

TAKA _en s'inclinant vers Oscar _: « merci »

OSCAR _en lui rendant son salut _: « honoré »

An-San aimait de moins en moins le lien qui se tissait entre ce soldat et sa mère : elle se laissait amadouer par le joli minois et la fausse gentillesse de l'étranger.

AN-SAN : « tu devrais te méfier de lui… »

TAKA : « pourquoi dis tu cela… il n'a fait aucun mal depuis qu'il est ici… »

AN-SAN : « je n'aime pas cet homme, il nous cache quelque chose »

TAKA : « arrête de te faire du soucis, mon fils, va te reposer ta journée a été éprouvante ».

Devant cette discussion en japonais, Oscar s'était discrètement retirée dans sa chambre et s'était allongée sur son futon… à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil réparateur la gagnait. Malheureusement, comme souvent, les rêves funèbres hantaient ses pensées et à nouveau ses cris vinrent déchirer le silence de la nuit. Depuis l'arrivée de la française, Taka s'était habituée à ces cauchemars, mais pour son fils, qui passait à nouveau ses nuits dans la maison, c'était la première fois.

'Nonnn… Ne tirez pas….. ils n'ont rien fait ! '

En entendant hurler, An-San se redressa brusquement dans sa couche. Ces cris lui glaçaient les os. Que se passait-il ? Qui criait ? Petit à petit, il réalisa que les paroles étaient en français… le soldat… le soldat hurlait… pourquoi ? Il se leva rapidement, prit son sabre pour contrer un éventuel ennemi. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'étranger et discrètement, ouvrit la porte, prêt à intervenir au moindre danger…. Une fois dans la pièce, le jeune homme ne put que constater les faits : le français était dans son futon,les yeux clos, le visage tiré, les poings serrés, la respiration haletante, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour effacer son agonie.

'Girodelle …. Non ! Ne les laissez pas faire…. Je vous en supplie…..' criait le dormeur

'Calme toi……c'est un cauchemar……'

Oscar ouvrit les yeux, une voix venait de la tirer de son tourment. 'Alain ? C'est toi Alain ?' Mais ces yeux verts … ce n'était pas ceux d'Alain. La réalité venait la frapper… Alain était mort, il ne reviendrait plus la réveiller pour échapper à ses visions. Des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler de ses yeux sombres….

Le visage penché sur elle était celui de An-San… Elle se détourna de lui, enfouit son visage sous l'édredon… elle pleurait en silence dans ce cocon de solitude. Le samouraï quitta alors la pièce, sans un mot, sans un geste. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ainsi ? Quels étaient ces rêves sinistres qui brisaient l'âme du soldat…. , comme la sienne ?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Vapeurs (version 2)**_

! Attention ! Scènes tièdes !

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines… Oscar commençait à faire quelques progrès en japonais, elle arrivait presque à faire des morceaux de phrases, mais ses essais se limitaient aux relations avec Taka. A présent, elle circulait dans le village paisiblement, les japonais s'étaient habitués à sa présence, même si elle était toujours accompagnée par un gardien. Ses relations avec Katsumoto se fortifiaient : ils abordaient des thèmes un peu plus sérieux à présent, comme la politique ou la guerre.

Quant à An-San… elle ne savait pas quoi penser : il était toujours froid et distant mais parfois elle sentait autre chose émaner de lui… Malgré son comportement, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester… au contraire, elle avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Peut-être qu'en s'améliorant dans la maîtrise de la langue, elle arriverait à glaner quelques informations.

A présent Oscar suivait son gardien, l'aube à peine levée.

La veille au soir, elle avait parlé un long moment avec le chef des samouraïs : elle comprenait maintenant que certaines coutumes qui lui paraissaient barbares, étaient en fait des codes d'honneur pour eux. La mort du Général Hasegawa par exemple : l'honneur du samouraï l'obligeait à se donner la mort en cas de défaite, cela s'appelait le « Hara Kiri ». Katsumoto avait alors expliqué à la jeune femme quel grand honneur était de couper la tête d'un homme qui respectait tant le code. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette pratique, Oscar en comprenait la symbolique.

Elle se remémorait cette discussion en suivant machinalement le vieux samouraï. Soudain, il s'arrêta à la lisière d'un espace boisé et fit signe à Oscar de suivre le sentier, seul. Pourquoi la laissait il ? Sans doute devait elle rejoindre un autre « gardien ». Elle marchait alors le long de ce chemin et déboucha sur une sorte de petite clairière au cœur de ce bois. On pouvait entendre l'eau couler à proximité… sans doute la rivière où elle avait puisé l'eau à plusieurs reprises. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et vit effectivement, un ruisseau suivre le sentier qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

Le visage baissé, la jeune femme remontait le cours d'eau qui petit à petit se faisait plus large. Enfin, elle aboutit à une étendue plus vaste, baignée dans une sorte d'ambiance vaporeuse : une source chaude. Oscar avait vaguement entendu parler de ces bains mais n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'en profiter. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du rivage, la brume s'estompait, laissant apparaître l'eau fumante. Oscar s'accroupit et plongea doucement sa main dans ce bain : l'eau semblait être à une température idéale… elle glissa sa main un peu plus profondément… soudain quelque chose l'attrapa !

« Tu … en avance »

Oscar se figea ! Son corps chauffait près de la source de chaleur mais cette voix lui faisait toujours un effet glacial … An-San ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui ordonner quelque chose ou la réprimer. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle gentiment. Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme. Non ce n'était pas possible, était ce un rêve ? Etait ce un cauchemar ?... Tout ce qu'Oscar savait c'était qu'il était là devant elle, le corps ruisselant, le regard fixé sur le sien et sa large main retenant la sienne.

Un instant elle suivit des yeux une petite perle d'eau qui avait quitté la mèche de cheveux bruns pour glisser le long de son arcade, rebondissant sur sa joue, effleurant ses lèvres, sautant enfin du menton volontaire pour disparaître dans l'eau. Elle faisait son possible pour garder son calme devant cette proximité, ce corps jeune qui se montrait ainsi à nu. Elle déglutit péniblement et en tentant de soutenir la lumière de ses émeraudes.

« tu … en avance » répéta An-San

Elle continuait à le fixer. Ses mots étaient emprisonnés dans son esprit, seule cette vision masculine semblait atteindre son cerveau. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, le regard capturé… elle devait détourner les yeux, regarder ailleurs… mais qu'y avait-il ailleurs ? … et si ses yeux tombaient sur ses hanches … sur son ventre… sur son…. Oscar se sentit brusquement rougir à cette pensée. Elle était tellement absorbée à immobiliser son regard sur ce visage d'homme qu'elle était incapable de savoir quelles parties du corps de An-San étaient à sa vue.

« désolée » tenta-t-elle

« ….. fini. Attends moi…… instant »

Le samouraï relâcha la main prisonnière. Oscar en profita alors pour s'éloigner de ce lieu brûlant.

« Arrête ! Je … te voir » s'écria-t-il.

« je t'attends ici » répondit elle après quelques pas, le dos tourné.

« je t'interdis de me tourner le dos quand je te parle ! » lança-t-il, la voix cassante.

Oscar entendit malheureusement l'ordre. Elle devait prendre sur elle de lui faire face… étrangement elle ne voulait pas désobéir à An-San.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle savait qu'en se retournant elle le verrait à nouveau… ses cheveux bruns défaits qui s'éparpillaient au grès des ruissellements d'eau… ses larges épaules habituellement dissimulées sous son kimono… ses lèvres rosies par la chaleur du bain… Pour la première fois, Oscar avait regardé An-San, non comme un guerrier, mais comme un homme… un homme dangereusement séduisant.

Elle se résolut finalement à se retourner : il la regardait toujours de son regard perçant. Il était debout au bord de la source chaude. Des millions de gouttelettes scintillaient sur son corps sous les rayons du soleil. A présent qu'elle s'était éloignée, Oscar pouvait regarder le corps de An-San. Sa première sensation avait était exacte : le jeune samouraï était très bien bâti : une musculature puissante, sans être imposante, un corps ferme, même ses hanches dissimulées sous le tissu laissaient deviner la perfection de ses courbes.

Cela était nouveau pour Oscar : elle trouvait de l'attirance à ce corps masculin, à cet homme qui l'avait maintes fois blessée … était-ce seulement de l'attirance physique … comment pourrait-elle éprouver de l'affection envers cet homme qui la détestait au plus profond de son âme ? Voyant qu'il l'attendait, elle s'approcha à nouveau de l'étendue d'eau.

AN-SAN : reste là pendant que je m'habille

La jeune femme le vit alors sortir du bain et prendre un tissu pour s'essuyer. Elle analysait chacun de ses gestes… comme les gestes que le maître d'armes faisait lors d'un combat… on aurait pu croire qu'elle analysait une « technique ». Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait donné l'ordre de le regarder… elle ne faisait que lui obéir. An-San sécha toniquement ses cheveux qui retombèrent en mèches éparses, Oscar fut surprise par leur longueur… ils cascadaient jusqu'à mi-dos. 'Sont ils soyeux ?' se mit-elle à penser.

Puis le jeune homme se sécha intégralement, glissant le linge sur tous les muscles, toutes les courbes, tous les recoins de son corps d'athlète. Aucune perle d'eau n'aurait pu échapper à ses gestes. Comme dans une vision, Oscar imagina que sa main remplaçait le bout d'étoffe, qu'elle faisait elle–même ce chemin vers les endroits les plus reculés de ce corps. Enfin, An-San se retourna légèrement, dénoua le linge de sa taille et commença à s'habiller… pendant ce temps, la jeune femme fixait chaque image comme un cadeau précieux, comme un moment inoubliable, comme quand deux êtres qui s'aiment admirent la disparition du soleil à l'horizon. L'espace d'un rêve, Oscar avait été sous le charme de ce corps masculin, sentant le sien répondre aux appels du désir… plus rien ne serait comme avant… pour elle.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Entraînement**_

Oscar suivait An-San le long du sentier qui menait au camp d'entraînement. La jeune femme fut surprise par un détail qui, a priori, était sans importance mais qui, dans sa situation, relevait d'un changement important : elle suivait le samouraï…. alors que jusqu'à présent elle était toujours suivie par son gardien. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? Elle devait savoir.

OSCAR : « où m'emmènes tu ? »

Voyant que le samouraï ne réagissait pas à son interrogation, elle s'arrêta et lui redemanda.

OSCAR : « je veux savoir où tu m'emmènes ! »

AN-SAN : « tu le sauras quand on y sera »

OSCAR _sentant qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas répondre à sa question _: ça ne t'arrive jamais de répondre aux questions qu'on te pose…. Et zut… « Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

AN-SAN : « je dois entraîner les hommes »

OSCAR : « merci… »

Oscar, à moitié satisfaite de la semi réponse du samouraï, accepta de reprendre la marche. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'entraînement. Tous les hommes semblaient attendre le jeune samouraï. Pourquoi ? Ces guerriers avaient comme code d'honneur de montrer respect et obéissance à leur supérieur, un peu comme un général, or An-San était comme l'un d'entre eux. Le maître d'armes était un certain Ujio, un homme parmi les plus âgés du camp ; mais aujoud'hui Ujio n'était toujours pas présent.

A l'approche de An-San, tous les hommes s'inclinèrent. Oscar, qui s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de là, avait du mal à comprendre : le jeune samouraï était il devenu maître d'armes à la place du vieil homme ? Elle eut confirmation de son hypothèse en voyant les hommes prendre position pour démarrer les combats. La jeune femme restait encore stupéfaite : dans cette communauté, le rang d'un guerrier était fonction de ses capacités et de ses mérites. Ainsi An-San était bien le redoutable combattant qu'elle avait senti les premiers jours, mais aussi s'était distingué par sa valeur : seul un samouraï hors pair pouvait occuper ce rang… le meilleur guerrier !

La militaire fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant le choc des sabres de bois : l'entraînement avait débuté. Elle regardait les enchaînements comme elle l'avait si souvent fait depuis les longues semaines qu'elle était parmi ces gens. Elle comprenait l'efficacité de leur méthode : chaque samouraï était un guerrier puissamment entraîné… les soldats de l'empereur n'avaient vraiment aucune chance face à de tels combattants ! On les avait envoyé à une mort certaine !

« Oscar »

Elle leva le regard vers le nouveau maître d'arme, surprise de se faire ainsi appeler par son prénom, plus étrange encore il n'y avait aucun accent dans la voix : An-San venait de prononcer « Oscar » à l'occidental. La jeune femme en fut quelque peu étonnée mais n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce point.

OSCAR : « oui ? »

Soudain un sabre de bois atterrit dans ses mains : An-San lui faisait signe de s'aligner avec les autres combattants et de lui faire face. Pour la première fois, elle allait participer à un des entraînements ! A cette idée de combattre à nouveau, la militaire sentit le feu de l'excitation l'envahir … cela faisait si longtemps … ses entraînements à l'épée lui manquaient. Alors, à l'ordre donné, elle prit position avec les samouraïs et commença à enchaîner les gestes qu'elle avait vu faire des centaines de fois. Ses mouvements manquaient de précision, certes, mais le maître semblait plutôt surpris par le français : un invisible sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Le premier entraînement fut éprouvant pour Oscar. Le sabre de bois paraissait bien encombrant par rapport à sa classique épée qu'elle avait l'habitude de manier. An-San, qui était son adversaire du moment, ne ménageait pas ses efforts, les semaines d'inactivité avaient eu raison de la forme physique de la jeune femme. Et surtout, bien que ce soit un entraînement, le maître voulait pousser Oscar dans ses retranchements : à présent guérie de ses blessures, il voulait sans doute déterminer de quoi le capitaine était capable.

Après plusieurs heures de ce traitement, le corps de la jeune femme criait au supplice. Ses muscles la brûlaient, ses épaules étaient recouvertes par-ci par-là d'ecchymoses et des ampoules apparaissaient sur ses mains fines. Elle en conclut aisément qu'elle était dans un pitoyable état. A l'issu de cette journée, Oscar fut surprise de constater qu'à nouveau elle se retrouvait sans gardien : apparemment elle pouvait dorénavant aller et venir comme bon lui semblait… dans le village du moins.

Une petite idée germa alors dans sa tête : la source chaude… cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas baignée dans un bain chaud, son corps n'appelait que cette douce caresse pour atténuer ses traumatismes. Après tout, pensa Oscar, si elle n'avait plus de samouraï qui la suivait, elle pouvait prendre ce bain en toute quiétude ; cependant elle jugea préférable d'en profiter à la nuit tombée… il n'était pas question de se faire surprendre à la sortie du bain, dans le plus simple appareil.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Bain de minuit**_

Il était tard à présent, Oscar s'était retirée dans sa chambre en attendant que les occupants de la maison s'endorment. Elle s'était finalement décidée à aller se détendre à la source chaude qu'elle avait découverte quelques heures auparavant. Estimant, au silence persistant, que Taka et An-San devaient être profondément endormis, la jeune femme sortit de son futon, enfila son uniforme et alluma une petite lampe à huile suspendue près de la porte. Elle se glissa hors de la maison en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et ne se chaussa qu'une fois à l'extérieur. Elle s'avança donc sur le chemin des sources à la lueur relative de la lampe, faisant son possible pour rester discrète tout au long de son trajet : si quelqu'un la surprenait, elle finirait la gorge tranchée, prise pour un intrus. Enfin à quelques minutes de là, la source tant convoitée apparaissait aux yeux d'Oscar, une grande partie de l'étendue était isolée des rayons lunaires par d'immenses arbres… peut être des cerisiers… Elle posa la lampe au sol et commença à se dévêtir.

…………..

Un bruit, puis un autre… Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son sabre. Il remit rapidement les pans de son kimono et s'approcha en silence de la porte de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Oscar ! Le français s'enfuyait de la maison à pas feutrés. « Quel idiot » pensa An-San. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il avait obéi à la demande de Katsumoto d'entraîner le soldat… mais ce félon à la première occasion en profitait pour les trahir. Il ne le laisserait pas faire : il devait le suivre !

An-San prit le temps de se changer et de revêtir son kimono et son manteau, ses sandales et partit à la poursuite du soldat. Il n'eut pas de mal à le repérer dans le village : la lumière vacillante de sa lampe brillait comme une étoile. Il fit son possible pour se rapprocher du traître malgré la profonde pénombre. Mais le jeune homme était perplexe : où allait le soldat ? Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était ici et pourtant, au lieu de s'éloigner du village, il entrait encore plus profondément dans la montagne. Etait ce l'obscurité qui inhibait ses sens ?

Le samouraï pénétrait dans le petit bois où il avait souvent l'habitude de se rendre ; d'ailleurs la dernière fois, c'était ce matin même… ce bois délimitait les sources chaudes ! Il s'approcha encore … puis s'arrêta : Oscar se tenait debout devant l'étendue d'eau et commençait à ôter ses bottes. « Quel idiot je fais ! » se moqua An-San. « Il voulait juste prendre un bain » en voyant Oscar retirer sa veste militaire.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une fuite, une couardise n'était rien de tout ça ! Mais pourquoi Oscar venait il se baigner à cette heure ? Pourquoi en cachette ? … Après tout il ne faisait aucun mal ! Il releva les yeux vers le capitaine et fut surpris par sa finesse, sans doute due à ses blessures et à son manque d'entraînement. Entraînement… le français s'était bien défendu pour une première fois : il manquait bien sur de pratique mais An-San pouvait deviner que le frêle soldat savait se battre. Il observa alors la veste recouverte d'insignes militaires choir sur un bloc de pierre, la pièce de tissu était élimée, plusieurs fois rapiécée par sa mère… il lui fallait un autre habit ! An-San quitta alors son poste d'observation pour rentrer à la maison… il reviendrait pus tard.

……………

Oscar se retourna, elle avait cru entendre un bruit : personne ! Elle se déshabilla alors entièrement et se glissa dans ce bain béni. La température de l'eau était au premier abord un peu chaude mais petit à petit, cette douce chaleur envahissait tout son corps endolori. Un délice… Elle se sentait pénétrer dans une sorte de quiétude totale, loin de tout, loin de la guerre, loin des samouraïs… loin de An-San…

……………

Des pas se faisaient entendre… les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en un éclair : quelqu'un approchait ! Elle voulait se relever, sortir de ce délicieux bain mais trop tard : il était là, plus majestueux que jamais. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Oscar se demanda si c'était son imagination ou la réalité.

AN-SAN : « je t'ai amené des vêtements »

OSCAR _essayant de cacher discrètement ses rondeurs sous les remous de l'eau _: « que fais tu là ? »

AN-SAN : « je te retourne la même question… quelle idée de venir prendre un bain à cette heure »

OSCAR _exaspérée par sa présence _: « je voulais être seul !»

Depuis quand était il ici ? L'avait il suivi depuis son départ de la maison ? L'avait il vu se déshabiller ? Tant de questions qu'Oscar se posait à présent. Katsumoto lui avait expliqué qu'en dehors de Taka et de lui-même personne n'avait été mis dans le secret de son sexe.

OSCAR _voulant être fixée _: « alors tu sais maintenant ! »

AN-SAN : « que tu sors de la maison en cachette pour venir ici… oui je sais… »

OSCAR : « depuis quand es tu là ? »

AN-SAN : « j'ai vu que tes vêtements étaient tachés alors je t'en ai apporté d'autres »

OSCAR _qui perdait le peu de calme qui lui restait_ : « ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé »

AN-SAN : « quelle importance cela fait-il ? »

OSCAR : « j'ai mes raisons »

AN-SAN _s'approchant d'autant plus de la source _: « peut on savoir lesquelles ? »

Oscar commençait à trembler : le jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus proche et s'il continuait à avancer ses moindres doutes seraient validés. Elle l'observa à son tour pour essayer de lire ses intentions. Il portait un kimono sombre très simple, ses cheveux descendaient dans son dos maintenus par une lanière, enfin il portait dans sa main gauche ce qui semblait être des vêtements.

OSCAR _indiquant les étoffes du regard_ : « c'est pour moi ? »

AN-SAN : « je viens de te le dire »

OSCAR : « merci … tu peux rentrer te coucher… je ne vais pas tarder non plus… »

AN-SAN : « tu sais comment ces vêtements se portent ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

OSCAR _devant le danger de la proposition _: « non cela devrait aller… rentre, je te rejoins après »

OSCAR _quelques instants plus tard_ : « tu sais… je ne comptais pas m'enfuir… »

AN-SAN _en tournant les talons _: « bonne nuit »

Après le départ du samouraï, Oscar resta encore quelques instants dans cette demi conscience, oscillant entre réalité et rêve. Elle avait eu peur en le voyant ainsi approcher : elle était dans une position plus qu'inconfortable… nue, à quelques mètres de lui, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. A présent il était parti… sa respiration se calma enfin, son corps se détendit à nouveau… Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et sortit de son bain.

Elle se sécha puis ramassa les quelques vêtements que An-San lui avait amené. Elle n'avait jamais porté ce genre de vêtement mais elle se souvenait de ce matin… quand le jeune homme s'était habillé devant elle. Elle prit le kimono blanc et l'enfila, elle sentit le tissu étrangement soyeux glisser sur ses épaules. « Ses épaules… larges et musclées… » pensait elle. Elle serra ensuite son obi, une sorte de large ceinture de tissu qui maintenait les pans du kimono. Elle avait vu Ses mains frôler l'étoffe blanche, toucher sa peau nue… Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui ! Elle commençait à se perdre dans ce rêve stupide ! Elle enfilait à présent l'espèce de large pantalon, le hakama, sur ses courbes sveltes… elle aurait tant voulu caresser Ses courbes à la place de ce stupide bout de tissu ! Enfin Oscar noua l'ensemble sur sa taille mettant ainsi fin à ses viles pensées.

Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait il des tours ? Pourquoi son corps se tendait à la simple évocation de son nom, de son visage… Lui sourirait-il un jour ?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Respect**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis le premier entraînement d'Oscar avec les hommes. Tous avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de voir le capitaine français participer à leurs manœuvres et commençaient à le percevoir autrement que comme un ennemi.

Son habileté à l'épée avait sans conteste favorisé son apprentissage de la maîtrise du sabre japonais… du moins le sabre de bois, car jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait jamais pu toucher un véritable sabre. Le sabre…. L'âme du samouraï… elle comprenait à présent cette phrase que lui avait dit le Général Hasegawa… le sabre est une partie du samouraï… un peu comme son épée faisait partie de la sienne…

Un jour, elle vit Taka, le regard humide, sortir d'une pièce de la maison dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait attention. Poussée par une étrange sensation, la curiosité peut être, Oscar pénétra dans ce lieu. Au centre trônait l'armure rouge ! Tout cet espace était dédié à cet homme, le mari de Taka… le père de An-San. Un petit autel sur lequel reposaient quelques offrandes reposait non loin de cette imposante cuirasse. Etrangement, la jeune femme éprouvait à présent du respect pour cet homme disparu, elle s'avança de l'armure vide et s'inclina respectueusement… puis resta quelques instants à méditer dans cette fausse solitude.

An-San, qui s'apprêtait à son tour à rendre hommage à son père défunt, observa cette étrange scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Katsumoto avait raison, le français n'était celui qu'il laissait paraître au premier jour… il avait une certaine forme d'honneur, une combativité et même une certaine gentillesse, surtout envers sa mère Taka. En quelques mois, sa haine profonde pour cet homme s'était transformée en une sorte d'estime.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas claire, beaucoup de secrets semblaient graviter autour de ce personnage, en particulier ses combats nocturnes avec des fantômes du passé. Malgré quelques nuits paisibles, il arrivait encore au capitaine de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par des cris déchirants… de son côté, lui, avait pris l'habitude de venir le ramener à la réalité. Il découvrait dans ces moments d'angoisse un homme si jeune et pourtant qui semblait usé par la vie. Il lui arrivait même de se revoir, quelques mois, quelques années plus tôt… quels drames avaient pu déchirer ce cœur ?

Aujoud'hui An-San regardait le jeune homme blond saluer respectueusement le symbole de son père, son armure ; ses gestes semblaient révéler une sorte de paix intérieure. Il fut touché par son comportement, il ne pensait pas qu'il changerait ainsi ; il y a quelques mois à peine, il lui aurait volontiers tranché la gorge … aujourd'hui un respect … non, plutôt une sorte d'amitié, de complicité encore difficile à définir voyait le jour. Le capitaine le troublait étrangement… dès son arrivée dans le village, il percevait cette sorte de malaise perpétuel en sa présence… pourquoi ? Aurait il un jour la réponse ?

Le maître d'armes sortit finalement de sa léthargie. L'entraînement allait commencer. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de combattre à nouveau le soldat au sabre : le français était devenu un assez bon sabreur mais An-San voulait effectivement le jauger. Aujourd'hui, Oscar devrait lui montrer de quoi il était vraiment capable…

Les deux combattants prirent position. Oscar fut troublée par l'étrange ambiance qui régnait ce matin… quelques minutes avant le début de l'entraînement, An-San lui avait proposé un petit duel. La jeune femme accepta sans hésitation, excitée par le défi, mais encore plus par l'envie de revanche sur la défaite cinglante qu'elle avait subi quelques jours après son arrivée au camp.

La valse des sabres commença… Au bout de quelques échanges et parades, le maître arrivait toujours à mettre le soldat en échec… c'était le lot de la majorité des samouraïs, au fil des années, An-San était devenu un grand guerrier au sabre, si bien que peu d'hommes pouvaient prendre le dessus en combat singulier.

Finalement, le jeune blondinet, comme certains aimaient l'appeler, se défendait pas trop mal. Certes comme beaucoup il perdait, mais il faisait aussi son possible pour résister à l'instructeur. Tant et si bien que plusieurs hommes arrêtèrent leur entraînement pour observer le combat ; en particulier Nakao, maître du combat à mains nues, qui appréciait particulièrement la technique, pas toujours « conventionnelle », du capitaine français. Au fil des séquences de combat, on entendit même les samouraïs, dont Nakao, parier sur le nombre de coups échangés par les deux adversaires avant la victoire de An-San.

Malheureusement pour le maître parieur, Oscar, son « poulain », lui faisait perdre peu à peu ses quelques pièces… mais plus les duels se répétaient et plus le nombres de coups augmentaient… Jusqu'à ce que, à la stupeur de tous, le dernier combat prit fin… Après plusieurs attaques de An-San, plusieurs parades d'Oscar, la scène se figea… Les combattants se faisaient face, les visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur l'autre, le sabre tendu… effleurant la gorge de l'adversaire. Silence…… Oscar avait tenu tête au maître d'armes… ils étaient dans une position miroir : même geste, même attaque, même respiration.

« Egalité » murmura-t-on avec stupeur….


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Coup de théâtre**_

_! Attention ! Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les jeunes lecteurs !_

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler la place du village. Une sorte d'estrade avait été dressée en son centre, des sièges étaient disposés autour de la scène. Un théâtre ! Comme chaque année à la même époque, les villageois organisaient un spectacle racontant les plus grands contes de la culture japonaise. Comme c'était souvent le cas en France, seuls les hommes étaient autorisés à se produire sur scène : fardés, poudrés… ici des masques aux couleurs criardes remplaçaient ces artifices.

La soirée était joviale, tous oubliaient la rudesse et le danger de cette vie hors du reste du monde. A la grande surprise d'Oscar, Katsumoto monta également sur scène, bien entendu il jouait le sauveur de la belle en détresse. Les rires, les applaudissements fusèrent devant les différents tableaux. La jeune femme surprit même Taka, la veuve du samouraï rouge, sourire pour de bon, pas le sourire forcé que tant de personnes lui adressaient sans cesse. D'un regard plus discret elle regarda également An-San, son éternel sabre à la main, ne regardant que partiellement la scène, surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil les alentours, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Au bout de quelques instant, se sentant sans doute observé, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle… il lui sourit et détourna ensuite son visage … pour la première fois elle l'avait vu sourire… mais c'était le sourire à un « ami »… seulement un ami…

Afin d'oublier les soubresauts de son cœur, Oscar se concentra sur le spectacle, appréciant ce moment de fête et d'amusement… soudain une étrange lueur apparut sur une des manches des acteurs, un reflet. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour en découvrir l'origine et découvrit avec stupeur une ombre, juchée sur un toit ! Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, une sorte d'arc à la main… l'homme se releva légèrement, banda l'arc prêt à tirer sur les acteurs…

'Katsumoto !' s'entendit-elle crier

Tous se retournèrent à son appel… mais trop tard, l'homme venait de décocher sa flèche, tuant un des acteurs ! Très vite, plusieurs samouraïs vinrent faire bouclier devant leur chef, alors que des dizaines d'hommes en noir descendaient des toits pour massacrer hommes, femmes et enfants. Les guerriers dégainèrent dans l'instant leur sabre, et firent face aux intrus.

De son côté, Oscar, désarmée, se dirigea vers Taka accompagnée de deux enfants, et les conduisit à l'intérieur d'une des maisons.

On entendait les maintes combats, les corps tombant au sol, les paysans s'enfuirent tant bien que mal. Mais ils étaient à l'abri … à l'abri ? Non ! Avec une violence sans pareil, des hommes traversèrent les murs de papier, bien faible protection face à ces tueurs. Oscar se plaça devant Taka et les enfants, elle n'avait aucune chance face à ces hommes : deux … ils n'étaient que deux mais elle, elle n'avait aucune arme, même pas le sabre de bois qu'elle avait appris à manier.

Par-dessus l'épaule d'un des meurtriers, elle aperçut l'armure rouge… « Si je pouvais l'atteindre, je pourrais me servir du sabre » pensa-t-elle. Mais comment faire ? Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, cherchant désespérément une solution. Dans un dernier espoir, elle regarda Taka… son wakizashi… certes ce petit sabre, principalement destiné au suicide rituel, était une maigre arme face aux lames de ses adversaires, mais jamais elle ne laisserait ces hommes les tuer, pas tant qu'elle serait en vie.

D'un geste vif, elle tira le petit sabre du obi de la japonaise et se lança sur le premier adversaire, elle devait tenir aussi longtemps que possible. Elle esquissa tant bien que mal la première lame meurtrière… elle ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat mais quitte à mourir, elle essayerait de sauver Taka et les enfants de ces monstres. Dans un ultime mouvement, Oscar planta le wakizashi dans la joue d'un des hommes en hurlant 'à l'aide, An-San..'. Le long sabre lécha la peau délicate de son bras avant de tomber, mort.

Mais la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que le second homme se précipitait sur elle pour l'envoyer en enfer ! Sans attendre, Oscar saisit le sabre reposant au sol et égorgea l'assassin d'un geste. Elle se retourna vers Taka pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien… Mais comme s'il en venait de partout, de nouveaux assaillants pénétrèrent dans la demeure, par les portes, les murs déchirés et même par les toits. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, jamais elle ne pourrait faire face seule. Mais deux hommes s'effondrèrent devant elle, sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste : An-San lui apparut alors, le regard grave, le sabre recouvert de sang… mais vivant !

AN-SAN : tu m'as appelé ?

OSCAR : merci d'être venu nous aider

Mais la discussion s'arrêta là… les combats reprirent de plus belle. Les lames meurtrières poursuivaient leurs macabres danses dans le fracas et les cris. Petit à petit, les hommes en noir tombaient, dominés par la puissance guerrière des samouraïs. Oscar et An-San se battaient sans relâche, dos à dos ou côte à côte, comme un seul homme. Quand chacun eut enfin éliminé son dernier adversaire, pris par le combat, ne voyant que des ennemis, ils se retournèrent face à face, prêts à tuer : leurs lames s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de leurs gorges respectives… même geste, même attaque, même respiration… Alors dans un même mouvement, les deux guerriers ôtèrent la dangereuse lame… ils restèrent ainsi…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Vérité**_

Après cette terrible journée, Taka avait soigné les blessures de An-San et de Oscar. La blessure de la jeune femme était impressionnante mais était sans réelle gravité, elle devrait seulement ménager son bras quelques jours.

Oscar reposait à présent dans son futon. Le sommeil avait décidé de la quitter… étrange malgré la tuerie à laquelle elle avait participé, aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber sa nuit. Elle se retournait sans cesse sous son édredon, cherchant à calmer son esprit en ébullition : elle se repassait la scène encore et encore… An-San qui était venu l'aider… son regard quand ils s'étaient fixés l'un face à l'autre. Il la troublait plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle avait été si heureuse de le savoir en vie… plus le temps passait à ses côtés, plus elle perdait l'envie de partir loin de ce monde… loin de lui.

Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place, un peu d'air lui ferait sans doute du bien. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle sortit de la maison et entreprit une de ses habituelles balades nocturnes, pas de bain pour ce soir, elle avait simplement besoin de réfléchir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas la conduisirent finalement aux sources chaudes, comme envoûtés par un étrange enchantement. Oscar ôta ses sandales, glissa ses jambes dans l'eau vaporeuse et s'allongea sur la berge.

Comme souvent en ce lieu, les vapeurs et les doux remous de l'eau eurent raison de la résistance de la jeune femme : le sommeil l'enveloppa, les images se mirent à défiler… Katsumoto, les ninjas, Taka et les enfants, ses combats, sa mort… An-San… 'tu m'as appelé ?', 'Oscar'…. 'tu m'as appelé ?' « non ce n'est pas possible » pensa-t-elle soudain en émergeant de son songe… pourtant elle se rappelait parfaitement cet instant, quand pour la première fois il l'avait appelé par son prénom, quand il était venu à son aide ce soir… il ne lui avait pas parlé en japonais… mais en français. Oscar ouvrit les yeux : An-San parlait français, pas comme Katsumoto, non, c'était un langage sans accent, sans faute… depuis le premier jour il l'avait trompée, depuis le premier jour, elle s'était ridiculisée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette machination ? Que cherchait il en agissant ainsi ?

La capitaine sortit ses jambes de l'eau, enfila ses sandales et se dirigea prestement vers la maison. Après quelques minutes, elle se posta devant la porte de Sa chambre : il était sans doute endormi… elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, posa sa lumière et s'approcha du lit. Il était là, allongé sur le côté, le visage caché par son épaule, elle s'accroupit pour prendre le wakizashi du samouraï qui était posé près du futon. D'un geste précis, Oscar sortit la petite lame du fourreau et la glissa le long de la gorge du jeune homme. Surpris par la rapidité du soldat, An-San venait à peine de saisir la garde de son sabre : il était à la merci du français.

OSCAR _calmement_ : depuis quand ?

Le samouraï se tourna vers elle en prenant garde avec la lame tranchante sur sa gorge.

AN-SAN : « de quoi parles-tu ? Que fais tu dans ma chambre à cette heure ? »

OSCAR : depuis quand ?

An-San pouvait ressentir dans le ton de sa voix que le capitaine ne plaisantait pas.

AN-SAN : « je ne comprends pas ce dont tu parles, expliques toi »

OSCAR : tu te souviens quand je t'ai appelé 'Robert, le tueur'

Le regard du samouraï le trahit.

OSCAR _en caressant la gorge de son arme_: oui… je vois que tu as compris… alors depuis quand ?

AN-SAN : depuis toujours… mes parents étaient français… j'ai été adopté par Taka et son mari vers 8 ans…je

Mais Oscar n'écoutait plus. Elle lâcha le sabre et s'enfuit en courant.

AN-SAN _en touchant la fine estafilade sur son cou _: je suis désolé Oscar…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Larmes**_

Il resta un moment sans bouger… aurait-il du lui dire la vérité avant ? L'avait il trahi ? Il devait s'expliquer, il devait s'excuser. Il se leva et se dirigea sans attendre dans la chambre d'Oscar. Malheureusement, quand il ouvrit la porte, An-San découvrit la pièce vide, le kimono d'Oscar jeté sur le futon ! Où était il ? Parti ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pourrait jamais franchir les montagnes en cette saison, c'était du suicide ! Inquiet, le samouraï sortit de la maison et chercha du regard la moindre trace d'Oscar.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il remarqua une lueur jaunâtre vaciller à travers les murs de l'écurie : un cheval ! Oscar devait prendre une monture avant de partir. An-San se rua alors vers la cabane.

En effet, il était bien là : revêtu de ses vêtements militaires, Oscar préparait un des chevaux au voyage.

AN-SAN : où vas-tu ?

OSCAR : je pars, inutile d'essayer de me retenir, je suis las de tes mensonges

AN-SAN _en s'approchant du militaire _: qu'aurais tu fait à ma place ?

OSCAR _continuant à s'affairer auprès de son cheval _: je ne sais pas ; mais je n'ai jamais essayé de trahir les gens qui me faisaient confiance

AN-SAN : je devais savoir si tu étais une menace pour notre village

OSCAR _qui s'était tournée vers lui _: et maintenant ?

AN-SAN : je suis désolé… j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Oscar afin de lui faire lâcher la bride du cheval. Mue par la proximité de cet homme, Oscar voulait l'embrasser, se serrer dans ses bras, lui dire tout mais elle n'en avait pas le droit : elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, à ces coutumes. Même si An-San voulait d'elle, elle refuserait toujours d'être domestiquée comme ces femmes japonaises. Elle était une guerrière, pas une servante.

OSCAR _troublée_: s'il te plait lâche moi…

AN-SAN : si je te lâche, resteras tu ?

OSCAR _en détournant ses yeux de la capture de ces émeraudes _: je ne sais pas…

AN-SAN : tu ne dois pas partir maintenant, la neige peut à tout moment te surprendre dans la montagne… d'ici quelques semaines, le chemin sera sûr… je te ramènerai vers les tiens.

« Vers les miens » pensa Oscar… « Mais je n'ai personne : ma mère me manque mais elle vit heureuse avec ma sœur et ses petits enfants… mon père ? non, il ne voit en moi que son successeur : lui-même en plus jeune… même Alain n'est plus là à mes côtés… à mes côtés il n'y a plus que lui, An-San, mais quand je partirai… oui quand je partirai, je serai seule… »

AN-SAN _doucement _: Oscar… reste encore un peu… tu as ma parole, dès que possible, je te conduirai à la ville.

Oscar baissa la tête devant la douce intonation du samouraï… elle savait qu'il avait raison… même si elle refusait de l'avouer, elle aurait sans doute réagit comme lui dans une situation similaire. Elle lâcha les rênes du cheval et glissa ses mains le long du corps. Suivant son mouvement, An-San libéra alors son emprise.

AN-SAN r_egardant son visage baissé _: je sais que la vie ici peut te paraître difficile, j'ai ressentit la même chose à mon arrivée … mais les gens sont droits et aimables…

La jeune femme leva légèrement ses yeux vers lui : leur regard se répondait dans une sorte de tristesse commune.

AN-SAN : je suis arrivé ici, j'avais à peine huit ans… mes parents étaient missionnaires… nous parcourions les villages pour aider ceux qui le demandait… un jour…

La voix du jeune homme s'assourdit, ses yeux se remplirent de douleur et de larmes….

AN-SAN _continuant _: … un jour, l'armée est intervenue dans un des villages où nous nous étions arrêtés avec mes parents… seules quelques personnes s'en sont sorties… mes… mes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance…

Les larmes muettes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues…

AN-SAN : j'ai erré plusieurs jours avant de les rencontrer … malgré la peur qu'ils m'inspiraient, j'ai accepté de les suivre… si je ne l'avait pas fait, je serais sans doute mort à cet instant…

Il releva ses yeux vers la militaire et fut profondément touché de voir ses océans rivés sur lui, les larmes envahissant dans la même douleur ses traits fins… Sans savoir comment, An-San se retrouva avec Oscar dans les bras essayant tant bien que mal de le consoler d'une accolade fraternelle.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Adieux**_

L'hiver s'était terminé, le printemps s'était installé pour une nouvelle année, avec lui le réveil de la nature, dans la grande vallée, les couleurs roses avaient fleuri les cerisiers du temple. Comme l'avait promis Katsumoto, Oscar fut raccompagnée à la ville avec une partie des samouraïs, dont An-San qui, quelques semaines plutôt, s'était engagé à reconduire le capitaine parmi les siens.

Le cœur serré, la jeune femme avait quitté la demeure de Taka qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme une seconde mère, la japonaise lui avait fait cadeau avant son départ d'un paquet qu'elle ne devrait ouvrir qu'une fois seule. Très touchée par se geste, Oscar l'avait tendrement enveloppée dans ses bras, de pouvant contenir ses larmes.

A présent, ils étaient arrivés à destination : le chef fit ses adieux à la jeune femme en lui serrant la main comme le faisait un occidental, les autres samouraïs s'inclinèrent devant elle, salut qu'elle leur rendit le coeur en paix.

Enfin ce fut à son tour de lui dire adieu… An-San, qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais… le seul homme à avoir pénétré son cœur de glace, sans même le savoir… elle voulait profiter de ces moindres instants, ces derniers instants à ses côtés… elle l'avait haï, elle l'avait respecté, dorénavant, son âme serait à jamais inscrite dans ses chairs. Il s'était approché d'elle, comme sa mère, il avait préparé un cadeau pour le soldat français : avant de se séparer, il lui tendit un objet allongé soigneusement enveloppé dans une étoffe rouge. Emue, Oscar prit le présent et dénoua le fin lien qui retenait l'enveloppe… un wakizashi… mais pas n'importe lequel… elle reconnut aisément celui qu'elle avait fait glisser le long du cou du maître d'armes : c'était l'arme de An-San. La gorge de la jeune femme se serra… il venait de lui faire un cadeau inestimable à ses yeux, les larmes, si longtemps retenues, commencèrent à couler en silence… elle n'avait rien à lui offrir en souvenir. Le cœur agonisant, elle regarda An-San, s'approcha de lui et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, sans attendre le regard surpris du jeune homme, elle sauta sur son cheval et le lança au galop, loin, loin de son ultime amour…

'Adieu' entendirent-ils entre les sanglots

An-San resta quelques secondes médusé… pourquoi Oscar avait il fait ça ? Mais une main sur son épaule, le ramena à la réalité : « viens, fils, peut-être le reverras-tu un jour… » lui dit doucement Katsumoto

………………….

Le capitaine fut reçu dès son arrivée dans le bureau du Général de Brouillé, sous le regard de Monsieur Omura, émissaire de l'empereur. Oscar fut longuement interrogée sur son absence, sa capture, sa relaxe. Les militaires voulurent connaître les moindres détails qui pourraient précipiter la victoire de l'armée impériale sur les samouraïs.

Mais la jeune femme éluda les questions, elle avait appris le coût de la vie, elle avait compris que la seule chose qu'attendaient les deux hommes était la faille dans l'armée de guerriers, leur assurant une victoire sans conteste, un vrai petit jeu de massacre en somme. Or Oscar ne savait que trop bien où cela pouvait les mener, elle avait vu le peuple français, son peuple, se faire massacrer pour avoir voulu défendre leurs idées, pour avoir simplement voulu vivre ! Jamais elle ne voudrait être le catalyseur de cette boucherie.

Elle mentit… pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait agir pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste : elle raconta que tout au long du voyage à cheval, on lui avait bandé les yeux, qu'elle avait été isolée dans une cabane, en dehors du village, qu'elle avait été bien nourrie mais qu'elle n'avait eu le droit de sortir que quelques minutes par jour, sous l'étroite surveillance d'un gardien.

La jeune femme avait du être convaincante car ses deux supérieurs acceptèrent finalement de lui laisser rejoindre ses appartements. Enfin seule, Oscar sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, elle avait fait de son mieux pour paraître naturelle et répondre calmement au terrible interrogatoire.

A l'abri, elle déposa sa sacoche et put enfin admirer les précieux cadeaux de Taka et de An-San. Elle sortit le paquet de la japonaise et l'ouvrit délicatement sur son lit… une robe ! … non ce n'était pas une robe mais un kimono féminin : une magnifique pièce de tissu brodée à la main, un travail minutieux. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel cadeau : outre la rareté de cet habit unique, on lui avait toujours interdit de porter le moindre élément féminin… Oscar serra le kimono contre son cœur en essayant de ne verser aucune larme qui aurait abîmé l'étoffe.

Elle reposa le vêtement et examina de plus près le wakizashi du samouraï. Comme l'armure de An-San, le fourreau de l'arme était noir, recouvert de quelques minuscules pièces de nacre. Elle ouvrit l'étui et dégagea la lame pour observer la qualité du travail : tout comme le kimono, le sabre était d'une rare qualité, la jeune femme en eut la certitude en faisant jouer les reflets de lumière sur le métal. Alors qu'elle allait rengainer le wakizashi, Oscar aperçut une fine inscription sur la lame, près du pommeau : ANDRE.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21 : Piège**_

_! Attention ! Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les jeunes lecteurs ! _

Quelques jours passèrent depuis le retour d'Oscar parmi les « siens ». Elle avait été convoquée à plusieurs reprises par l'état major japonais pour apporter la moindre information qui permettrait d'arrêter Katsumoto et ses samouraïs. La jeune femme se bornait à suivre la conduite qu'elle s'était fixée, à savoir en dire le moins possible : elle ne leur rendrait pas la tâche plus facile. Avec le temps, elle s'était mise à apprécier les gens du village.

Katsumoto représentait l'honneur personnifié : il se battrait toujours pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Taka avait pris soin de ses blessures, l'avait veillée des heures les premiers temps, malgré la profonde douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée en tuant son époux. Quant à An-San… il resterait à jamais dans son cœur, son visage gravé dans sa mémoire … avant de le quitter, elle l'avait embrassé… Avait il compris ? Avait il réalisé que son cœur ne battait que pour le revoir ? …Le revoir… Le reverrait-elle seulement un jour… André…

Il commençait à se faire tard dans les ruelles de la ville, la réunion s'était terminée après le coucher du soleil et, morose, Oscar put enfin regagner ses appartements. Elle prenait le temps de rentrer, repoussant l'inéluctable moment où elle se retrouverait dans sa chambre, seule. Alors qu'elle pénétrait sur une sorte de placette, à proximité de statues religieuses, un groupe d'hommes l'entourèrent. Quatre ! Armés de sabre, ces hommes ne semblaient pas être là pour entamer une discussion philosophique.

HOMME 1 : « alors mon joli, tu crois qu'on va te laisser passer comme ça ? »

Les brigands entourèrent la jeune femme qui en un éclair dégaina son épée.

HOMME 1 : « si tu crois nous faire peur avec ton joujou… seul, tu ne peux rien contre nous tous ! Ah Ah »

Mais lorsque le premier homme fonça sur Oscar, elle l'évita d'un habile retournement et lui enfonça son « joujou » dans le flan. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà mort.

HOMME 1 : « je vois qu'il ne faut pas te sous-estimer »

L'homme fit un geste à un second brigand d'attaquer : le soldat para l'attaque, ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que d'une feinte, l'épée vienne se loger en plein cœur de son adversaire. Sans attendre le troisième meurtrier s'approcha d'elle, on pouvait lire de la fureur dans son regard ; Oscar para à nouveau l'assaillant avant de plonger son épée dans ses tripes. Enfin, resté seul, le denier homme s'avança de la militaire, il se mit en position et commença les coups. L'homme était sans conteste le plus habile des quatre. Le sabre du japonais eut d'ailleurs raison de l'épée d'Oscar qui, sous la violence des chocs métalliques, atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Se croyant victorieux, l'assassin, un rictus aux lèvres, apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, quand une courte lame se glissa entre ses côtes : un wakizashi noir, enfoncé dans le ventre. L'homme écroula, la respiration saccadée.

OSCAR : « qui t'envoie ? »

HOMME : « on nous a donné l'ordre de t'éliminer »

OSCAR : « pourquoi ? »

HOMME : « ils voulaient s'assurer que tu n'irais pas aider Katsumoto ! »

OSCAR : « Katsumoto est en ville ? »

HOMME : « oui, dans le palais impérial.. »

D'un geste précis, Oscar ôta le sabre du corps de son assaillant, abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances inutiles.

Elle devait agir, rapidement. Elle courut à sa chambre, prit sa sacoche, y glissa quelques vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, Oscar se retourna et s'avança près de la commode où reposait, soigneusement emballé, le kimono de Taka. Elle le prit avec elle… « Peut être ne reviendrais-je jamais… » pensa-t-elle.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, elle se dirigea discrètement vers les écuries et scella un cheval. Elle devait faire vite, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le sort que réservait Omura au chef des samouraïs… elle devait rejoindre les hommes de Katsumoto rapidement pour les prévenir du piège. Au grand galop, Oscar quitta la ville en direction des montagnes. Après environ une heure de chevauchée, elle aperçut enfin la lueur d'un campement : elle était certaines que les samouraïs n'avaient pas laissé leur chef et qu'ils attendaient à proximité dans le cas où ils devraient intervenir.

A l'approche d'un cavalier, le vigile donna l'alerte aux autres hommes. Tous sortirent de leur tente pour accueillir le visiteur. Oscar prit à peine le temps d'arrêter sa monture avant de descendre de la selle. Voyant André debout en tête du groupe, elle se précipita vers lui.

OSCAR _essoufflée _: André, ils ont capturé Katsumoto !

Puis réalisant que la majorité des samouraïs ne comprenaient pas un mot de français, elle se répéta en japonais.

OSCAR : « Katsumoto est prisonnier ! »

ANDRE : « où ? »

OSCAR : « d'après ce que je sais, il est dans une des salles à l'arrière du palais impérial »

ANDRE : « le palais impérial, rien que ça… c'est une forteresse »

OSCAR : « je sais, mais avant de venir je suis allée voir… il y a peut être une chance »

ANDRE : « je t'écoute »

OSCAR : « il y a une porte à l'arrière du palais… elle est certes bien gardée mais rien en comparaison de l'entrée principale ! »

ANDRE : « mais dès qu'ils vont nous voir arriver, les gardes donneront l'alerte ! »

OSCAR : « oui, mais si on arrive à s'infiltrer, on pourra délivrer Katsumoto avant de les avoir tous sur les dos ! »

ANDRE : « tu as dit « nous » ? »

OSCAR : « tu n'as pas le choix, tu as besoin de moi pour ton plan ! »

ANDRE _se sentant mené par le bout du nez pas le blondinet _: « mon plan ? »

OSCAR _en jetant un sourire Nakao _: « oui, c'est moi qui vais m'infiltrer… qui se méfierait d'un « blondinet » ? »

Oscar savait pertinemment que son joli minois ne suffirait plus : Omura avait décidé de l'éliminer en début de soirée, mais elle avait encore une carte dans ses mains…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 : Sous la tente**_

Oscar avait eu le temps pendant le trajet qui menait au campement d'André de réfléchir à une solution. Certes ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser agir seuls. En agissant ainsi elle savait qu'elle perdait toutes ses chances de rester auprès d'André, mais pouvait-il en être autrement ?

OSCAR _en se tournant vers un des samouraïs _: « Nakao, peux tu m'accueillir dans ta tente ? »

NAKAO _surpris par une telle demande _: « euh bien sur Os-San »

Oscar sourit à la manière dont le maître avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler : c'était le seul à ne pas l'appeler Oscar. Apparemment, un mauvais coup au visage lui rendait certaines prononciations difficiles, aussi il avait demandé à la jeune femme la permission de changer son nom. Oscar avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

La militaire s'approcha de son cheval et défit la sacoche qui contenait ses vêtements et la lança à André, tandis qu'elle gardait dans ses bras le paquet de Taka.

OSCAR _à André _: « tiens voilà pour toi… »

ANDRE _en recevant le colis tant bien que mal _: « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

OSCAR : « tes vêtements pour la soirée… ils n'ont pas encore étaient coupés à ma taille… ils devraient t'aller »

André ouvrit le cuir et découvrir effectivement une chemise blanche, un pantalon sombre et une veste dans les mêmes tons : des habits occidentaux !

ANDRE _voulant avoir son mot à dire_ : « mais… »

OSCAR _ne le laissant pas placer une parole_ : « aller, dépêche toi d'enfiler ça… tu seras mon escorte pour la soirée »

ANDRE : « une escorte ? »

OSCAR _en se dirigeant vers la tente de Nakao _: « ah j'oubliais … pas de chignon ce soir… attache seulement tes cheveux avec un lien »

André voulut dire quelque chose, demander des explications à cette mascarade, mais en un instant Oscar avait disparue sous la tente en compagnie du maître.

Sous la tente, Oscar se tourna vers Nakao et déballa la splendide tenue faite par Taka pour elle.

NAKAO : « ainsi voilà ton plan »

OSCAR _surprise _: « pardon ? »

NAKAO : « tu vas t'habiller telle que la nature t'a faite »

OSCAR _regardant incrédule le maître sourire _: « quand avez-vous découvert mon secret ? Est-ce Katsumoto qui vous en a parlé ? »

NAKAO : « non, Katsumoto ne t'a pas trahi »

OSCAR _hésitante _: « Taka ? »

NAKAO : « Taka ? ah oui bien sur, c'est elle qui t'a soignée, elle est forcément au courant. Non… je l'ai découvert seul »

OSCAR _interloquée _: « comment ? Je pensais avoir était suffisamment prudente pour… »

NAKAO : « ne sois pas gênée, tu ne t'aies jamais trahi, enfin jamais volontairement. »

OSCAR : « comment ? Comment avez-vous su ? »

NAKAO : « je t'ai simplement regardée te battre »

OSCAR : « et en me regardant combattre vous avez deviné ? »

NAKAO : « oui, tu ne te défends pas comme le ferait un homme… tu sais je ne suis pas comme An-San, je sais voir au-delà du guerrier que tu es ! »

OSCAR : « vraiment, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue »

NAKAO : « eh bien, maintenant tu le sais… j'ai l'impression que certains de nous sont vraiment aveugles, ah, ah ! »

OSCAR : « si vous avez deviné mon plan, acceptez vous de m'aider ? »

NAKAO : « bien sûr, je suis là pour ça ! Qu'attends tu de moi ? »

OSCAR _le rouge aux joues _: « premièrement… je suis désolée de vous demander une chose pareil, vous un grand guerrier mais... pourriez vous me faire un chignon tel que les portent les femmes japonaises ? »

NAKAO _réalisant soudain la requête de la jeune femme _: « tu veux que je te serve de coiffeur ? »

OSCAR _encore plus honteuse _: « oui… »

NAKAO _à la limite de l'hilarité _: « ah ah ah, le grand maître Nakao, coiffeur pour jeunes dames… »

OSCAR : « pensez-vous que ce plan ait une chance de réussir ? »

NAKAO : « nous verrons bien, le plus important est de mourir dans l'honneur… »

Oscar ôta alors sa veste et déplia le paquet contenant le kimono. Le maître s'approcha d'elle pour examiner à son tour le délicat tissu, puis regarda la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

NAKAO : « dis-moi, Os-San, connais-tu la signification de ces broderies ? Taka te les a-t-elle expliquées ? »

OSCAR : « non, pourquoi ? »

NAKAO : « ah,ah, ce n'est pas n'importe quel kimono… »

OSCAR _intriguée devant la quasi permanente hilarité du samouraï _: « comment ça ? »

NAKAO : « c'est le kimono que la jeune épouse porte après la cérémonie de mariage ! Ah, ah ! »

OSCAR _éberluée _: « le quoi ? … Mais je n'ai aucune intention de me marier ! »

NAKAO : « ah, ah, ah ! »

Oscar resta un instant figée devant le vêtement. Pourquoi Taka lui avait elle confectionné cet habit si particulier ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes s'étaient rassemblés au centre du campement suite aux consignes de Nakao. André portait, comme l'avait presque ordonné Oscar, ses habits occidentaux et avait attaché ses longs cheveux dans le dos. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ces vêtements, il les portait plutôt bien. Simple mais élégant. Nakao demanda à ce que deux montures soient prises en supplément : une pour Oscar et une pour Katsumoto. Les samouraïs obéirent sans discuter.

Après quelques instants de patience, le maître demanda l'autorisation de rentrer sous sa tente. En réponse, une fine main lui tendit un sabre à travers les pans de toile. « Calme-toi… il ne vont pas te manger » entendit-on murmurer d'une voix grave mais douce. La jeune femme inspira une ultime fois avant de franchir le seuil de la tente. Tous la regardèrent, les yeux exorbités de stupeur. Une magnifique créature blonde, aux courbes et rondeurs délicates venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux !

Oscar regarda, finalement amusée, les samouraïs la détailler comme s'ils avaient vu une apparition. Elle portait le kimono de Taka, le wakizashi de An-San dans son obi et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un simple chignon qui dégageait entièrement son regard bleu intense. En faisant de son mieux pour éviter le regard d'André, elle se tourna vers Nakao.

OSCAR : « je ne peux pas diriger un cheval dans cette tenue… puis je vous accompagner ? »

Nakao regarda brièvement le maître d'armes et croisa son regard quasi meurtrier. Le message était clair !

NAKAO _bredouillant une excuse que personne ne crut _: « ce serait un honneur, mais je suis disons….. un peu enrobé et je crains que mon cheval ai déjà du mal à me porter… »

ANDRE : tu montes avec moi !

André s'était approché en silence et tendait à présent sa main à la jeune femme ! Impossible de refuser !


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23 : Chevauchée**_

Oscar regarda André dans les yeux : était-ce un ordre, était-ce un souhait ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire. Elle attrapa la main tendue et se hissa devant le samouraï, ses jambes retombant d'un seul côté du cheval. Sans mot, André glissa sa main derrière la taille de la jeune femme et saisit les rênes de sa monture. D'un mouvement sec des talons, il mit en route l'animal.

Qui était cette femme ? Comment avait elle pu garder sa nature secrète si longtemps ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux, désemparé ou heureux. Pendant des semaines, il avait été tiraillé par ses sentiments… oscillant entre l'attirance envers Oscar et son dégoût face à ses sentiments honteux. Et puis, il y avait eu ce baiser quelques jours auparavant, baiser qui n'avait cessé de le hanter jour et nuit : ce baiser était une preuve que le soldat éprouvait quelque sentiment pour lui… Haine ou amour ? Que choisir ?

La chevauchée commença en direction de la ville. Le plan d'Oscar était relativement simple : occuper les gardes du palais royal en faisant diversion et s'introduire dans la place pour délivrer Katsumoto. La jeune femme avait profité de la présente de Nakao pour lui exposer son idée : lui et l'ensemble des hommes allaient attaquer l'entrée principale du palais et attirer ainsi le maximum de gardes à leur front. Pendant ce temps, André et elle, se faisant passer pour des visiteurs étrangers, entreraient par la petite porte, la plus proche du lieu de détention du chef, et entreprendraient de le délivrer. Nakao avait convenu avec Oscar que le plan était risqué mais réalisable. Ainsi la jeune femme avait dévoilé ses atouts aux samouraïs, et surtout à André.

ANDRE : alors c'est ça ton plan ?

OSCAR : pardon ?

ANDRE : tu comptes faire quoi habillée comme ça ?

OSCAR : ils me connaissent, ils ne laisseraient pas entrer le capitaine de Jarjayes

ANDRE : et tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à entrer dans cette tenue… et s'ils te reconnaissent ?

OSCAR : tu crois réellement que les gardes ont détaillé mon visage quand ils m'ont croisée… d'ailleurs toi…. m'aurais tu reconnue ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Oscar leva les yeux vers le cavalier ; le regard vert fendait l'horizon comme pour chercher une réponse.

OSCAR : alors ? M'aurais tu reconnue ?

ANDRE : je ne sais pas…

OSCAR : bah… ça n'a pas d'importance, une fois Katsumoto libre, Oscar de Jarjayes redeviendra l'homme qu'il a toujours été…

André perçut de l'émotion dans sa voix. Pourquoi ? Qui avait il au plus profond de son cœur ? Il avait le même ressentiment que la première fois où il s'était approché du capitaine endormi, bousculé par ses rêves funestes. Quelle douleur emprisonnait l'âme de cette femme ? Que faisait cette femme dans ce monde d'hommes ? Depuis quelques minutes, l'esprit d'André se torturait de ses questions sans réponse… enfin sans réponse pour l'instant… mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment… un jour peut être saurait-il la vérité.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme décalées de la réalité. Les corps se balançaient au rythme du galop, s'entrechoquant doucement. Oscar fixait désespérément un point au loin, le contact de ce corps masculin près d'elle la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait toujours agi comme un homme, un homme face à ces guerriers, un homme face à André, venait sans explication de lui révéler le plus lourd de ses secrets. Qu'allait advenir leur relation ? Elle l'avait haï, elle l'avait admiré, elle avait appris à l'aimer… mais l'amour était impossible pour elle… jamais « aimer » ne lui avait été autorisé… Pourtant ce corps contre le sien existait vraiment… ce bras autour de sa taille la serrait réellement. Etait elle condamnée à vivre cet amour secrètement, dans la douleur de son cœur ? Elle aurait tant voulu se blottir davantage dans ses bras, sentir son parfum ambré, réchauffer ses lèvres d'un doux baiser… mais elle l'avait trompé, elle l'avait abusé…lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?

Ne se doutant pas de l'esprit torturé de la jeune femme, André de son côté essayait de comprendre… En un éclair toute sa vie était chamboulée. Chamboulée ? Pourquoi donc ? Certes Oscar était une femme et alors ? Oscar était devenu son ami… il avait appris à l'apprécier…non ! Pas « il » mais « elle » ! Elle ! Une image resurgit alors dans son esprit : le soir, le soir où il l'avait suivie, elle l'avait menée jusqu'aux sources… il l'avait vue, debout, ôtant sa veste… comment n'avait –il pas deviné ? Etait il aveugle à ce point pour ne pas la voir, voir ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Il l'avait vu sortir de la tente de Nakao : aucun doute n'était permis, Oscar avait bel et bien un corps de femme ! Le kimono épousait parfaitement ses rondeurs trop longtemps dissimulées sous ce grotesque uniforme militaire ! Et sa présence à ses côtés sur sa monture en était une nouvelle preuve ! La fine taille rehaussant les courbes de ses hanches ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une femme, ce parfum délicat et voluptueux, cette peau douce et laiteuse, ses doigts si menus qu'on voudrait les couvrir de baisers…. Oui, en un éclair toute sa vie était chamboulée !


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Françoise Grandier**_

Les cavaliers s'approchèrent enfin de la ville. Comme il avait été convenu entre Oscar et Nakao, le groupe se sépara. D'un côté la jeune femme et André se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du Palais impérial, accompagnés par un des samouraïs dont la mission était de garder les chevaux. De l'autre côté, Nakao et le reste des hommes entreprenaient l'assaut de l'entrée principale de la demeure impériale. En fait leur but n'était pas d'y pénétrer mais de maintenir le maximum de gardes à leur attention, laissant le champ libre à l'infiltration de leurs comparses.

André arrêta sa monture dans un endroit sombre, près d'un arbre, à proximité des portes. Il enjamba la croupe de son cheval et mit pied à terre avant de proposer son aide à la jeune femme. Oscar hésita un instant. Depuis quand avait elle besoin de quelqu'un pour descendre de cheval ? Elle voulait éviter de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur sa taille, le contact proche de son corps… mais avait-elle le choix ? Son superbe kimono était loin d'être aussi ample que les vêtements japonais qu'elle avait déjà portés et une chute serait vraiment mal venue. Résignée, elle se laissa porter par le samouraï.

André la saisit par la taille et la souleva délicatement, bien loin de la brutalité de leur première rencontre, il la fit glisser le long de son torse afin de s'assurer un maximum d'équilibre. Le souffle suspendu, Oscar sentit le tissu brodé de sa poitrine frôler le buste de son compagnon. Elle baissa timidement son regard sur son « porteur » et croisa le regard vert, brillant tel un joyau. L'instant se figea, enfin crut elle… elle sentit alors ses pieds toucher le sol : la magie s'était évaporée.

OSCAR _encore émue _: merci

ANDRE : ce fut un plaisir.

Elle devait se reprendre. La mission ! Ils étaient là pour la mission : délivrer Katsumoto ! Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour rassembler les quelques mèches qui s'étaient envolée durant la chevauchée et remit sa tenue en place. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il ne la quittait pas. La voyait il comme une femme à présent ? … la trouvait–il belle ?

OSCAR : André, te souviens-tu de ton nom ?

ANDRE _surpris par une telle question_ : mon nom ?

OSCAR : oui, donnes-moi ton nom de famille

ANDRE : Grandier

OSCAR _comme dans un songe _: Grandier….

Sans plus d'explication, Oscar s'approcha de sa monture et délassa son épée et le sabre qui étaient solidement accrochés au pommeau. Elle attrapa également une sacoche qu'elle avait préparé avant de partir. Elle tendit ensuite le sac et l'épée à André qui regarda l'arme d'un air étrange.

ANDRE : que veux tu que je fasse avec ça ?

OSCAR : tu es censé être un français en voyage, pas un samouraï : un français porte une épée pas un sabre ! Et puis je ne peux pas porter deux sabres sur moi !

ANDRE : comment ça porter un sabre ? Où veux tu le mettre…

Mais comme Oscar glissait déjà la longue lame dans son dos, sous son kimono, André se tut instantanément. Que faisait elle ? Elle avait sorti la lame aiguisée de son fourreau et l'avait doucement, sans geste brusque, « rangée » entre ses omoplates, la lame coupante à fleur de peau.

ANDRE : mais tu es folle, tu vas te blesser

OSCAR _surprise de l'entendre parler d'elle au féminin _: non… pas si je fais des mouvements calmes…et puis si je mets le fourreau, cela se verra sous mon kimono.

Sachant qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, André ôta son sabre de sa ceinture et referma le ceinturon autour de sa taille. Il ne s'était jamais battu avec une épée mais la principale différence était la finesse de l'arme : la force n'était pas l'atout principal de l'épéiste, c'était plutôt sa précision et sa vitesse.

Après ces quelques préparatifs, Oscar et André s'approchèrent finalement de l'entrée gardée du Palais. Ne sachant pas trop ce que la jeune femme avait mijoté comme plan, André restait quelque peu en arrière. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, les deux gardes s'avancèrent à la rencontre des deux intrus.

GARDE : « halte ! Vous êtes ici en la demeure du grand Empereur Meiji. »

OSCAR _sans laisser le temps au garde d'en dire plus _: « Je me nomme Françoise Grandier, je suis attendue par Monsieur Omura, voici mon serviteur »

GARDE _ne pouvant que s'incliner devant l'assurance de la jeune femme _: « veuillez pardonner mon insolence… je vous prie … »

Les gardes saluèrent la jeune beauté, sans doute une riche femme de l'occident, pour pouvoir avoir ainsi l'honneur de rencontrer le seigneur Omura, pensèrent-ils.

Le deux français pénétrèrent dans la place. Un grand jardin faisait face à cette entrée, Oscar engloba le paysage du regard et nota que seule une des habitations était gardée… la cellule de Katsumoto. C'est alors que des coups de feu retentirent : les samouraïs attaquaient l'entrée principale du palais… c'était le moment d'agir. D'un commun accord, Oscar et André se dirigèrent vers la baraque et contournèrent les gardes avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Ils trouvèrent Katsumoto assis, accroupi, les mains jointes, son wakizashi posé devant lui. Il releva la tête en entendant les intrus.

ANDRE : « mon oncle… »

KATSUMOTO _surpris par la tenue des « invités », un sourire étirant ses lèvres _: « eh bien, il semble que des choses aient changé pendant mon absence »

ANDRE _comprenant le sous entendu _: « mais non, mon oncle, c'est…. »

OSCAR _le coupa _: « on n'a pas le temps, j'entends des hommes dehors »

Sur ces mots, Oscar commença à déboutonner son kimono sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes, dont un en particulier.

ANDRE : mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

OSCAR : tu crois vraiment que je peux me battre dans cette tenue ? Et puis je ne veux pas risquer d'abîmer le travail de Taka.

ANDRE _craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir _: mais…

Mais la surprise fut de taille : au lieu de dévoiler quelque centimètre de nudité, la jeune femme dévoila simplement une chemise et un pantalon. Elle avait pris la précaution de revêtir ces vêtements dans le cas où ils devraient se battre. Elle ôta ensuite délicatement la lame du sabre qui était maintenue à sa taille par une lanière et tendit l'arme à Katsumoto.

OSCAR : « je me suis permise de vous apporter ceci »

KATSUMOTO _en s'inclinant _: « je vous remercie »

Pour finir, elle plia délicatement le kimono brodé et demanda à André de le glisser dans sa sacoche.

OSCAR _en lui tendant l'étoffe _: « tiens… je ne voudrais pas que le cadeau de ta mère soit endommagé… »

ANDRE _en le rangeant, dans un murmure _: « oui ce serait dommage … »


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : Fuite**_

_**! Attention ! Scènes de combat !**_

Les portes de bois s'ouvrirent sur quatre gardes. Deux se précipitèrent sur Katsumoto tandis que les deux autres faisaient face aux français. Oscar n'avait comme protection que le wakizashi qu'elle avait glissé dans son obi et André, l'épée de la jeune femme. Le chef samouraï tua ses deux adversaires d'un geste précis : la mort était quasi instantanée pour ces hommes : la lame tranchait les chairs sans difficulté. De son côté André faisait de son mieux pour contrer les attaques du garde ; l'épée manquait d'efficacité à son goût, finalement, il réussit à porter un coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme et lui planta l'épée en pleine cœur dans la foulée. Quant à Oscar, elle redoublait de souplesse pour éviter le sabre tendu sur elle, puis contournant son assaillant, elle finit par passer dans son dos et lui trancha la gorge de sa lame.

Débarrassés des importuns, tous trois coururent en direction de la sortie. Malheureusement, cinq gardes bloquaient à présent la sortie secondaire, sans doute les cris et les coups de feu avaient-ils éveillé la vigilance de tout le palais. Avant de faire face, André attrapa la main d'Oscar.

ANDRE : attends !

OSCAR : qu'y a-t-il ?

ANDRE _en lui tendant son épée _: tiens, elle te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi.

OSCAR : mais toi ?

ANDRE _un sourire aux lèvres, désignant le wakizashi dans la main de la jeune femme _: le sabre suffira

OSCAR _touchée par ce geste et surtout par l'espèce de tendresse qu'elle ressentit _: comme tu veux.

Le combat débuta alors. Après plusieurs échanges, à coup de sabres et d'épée, les gardes s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres. A part quelques égratignures, les trois compagnons sortirent sans trop de dommages du Palais Impérial. Quelques mètres plus loin, Katsumoto, Oscar et André rejoignirent le samouraï qui avait discrètement gardé les chevaux à proximité. Une fois en selle, la décision de ramener le chef au campement fut malheureusement abandonnée : Katsumoto refusa de laisser ses hommes, il voulait les rejoindre et s'assurer de leur réussite. Les deux jeunes gens se plièrent à sa décision : ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée principale du palais.

Comme l'avait pressenti Katsumoto, ses hommes étaient effectivement en difficulté : ils étaient pris entre deux feux : attaqués aux abords des maisons d'une part et bloqués dans l'enceinte du palais d'autres part. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir. Alors leur chef s'élança sur les gardes de la porte principale, le sabre en avant ; bien qu'il ne possédait aucune armure, l'imposante prestance du guerrier impressionna sans conteste ses adversaires. Après un moment d'hésitation, ils fondirent sur lui : s'ils ne l'attaquaient pas, ils mouraient !

Voyant leur chef « libre », les samouraïs se jetèrent d'autant plus dans la bataille. Après de longues minutes de combat, les corps des soldats emplissaient les parterres ; malheureusement quelques samouraïs trouvèrent également la mort en ce lieu.

Chacun eut une pensée de respect et de tristesse pour ces frères tombés dans la bataille. Enfin, ayant mis hors d'état la plupart des gardes présents, le groupe de samouraïs s'éclipsa du champ de bataille, en prenant le temps de déposer les dépouilles sur leur monture afin de les ramener à leur village.

Les heures à cheval passèrent. Sans un mot, sans un geste. Tous essayaient de ce remettre de ce dur combat. Certains avaient quelques blessures importantes qu'on avait pris le temps de soigner succinctement. D'autres repensaient à leurs amis, leurs frères, leurs pères, disparus dans cette mission. D'autres enfin cherchaient des réponses à bon nombres de questions : que leur réservait l'avenir, où seraient-ils demain….

Au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait du village, Oscar faisait négligemment ralentir sa monture, se glissant, au fil des chemins, le long du cortège de cavaliers, perdant progressivement de la distance sur les hommes de tête. Tant et si bien qu'à un ou deux kilomètres de leur destination, la capitaine se trouvait en queue d'escorte. Elle resta encore de longues minutes en dernière position, puis petit à petit, elle faisait en sorte de perdre encore un peu plus de distance, prenant un peu plus le large sur les autres cavaliers. Enfin, au détour d'un virage longeant la montagne, hors de vue de ses compagnons, Oscar tira sur les rênes de sa monture pour lui faire faire demi-tour et partit à vive allure dans la direction opposée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus la force de dire à nouveau adieu à An-San. Après quelques mètres, elle essuya du revers de la main les milles larmes qui envahissaient son visage… elle n'avait plus rien, même les précieux cadeaux avaient été gardés par An-San… plus rien sauf son cœur laissé à l'abandon…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Retours**_

Katsumoto et Nakao chevauchaient côte à côte depuis la fin de leur évasion. Le chef de samouraïs abordait à présent les craintes qu'il ressentait depuis sa dernière discussion avec Omura.

KATSUMOTO : « je crains pour les nôtres »

NAKAO : « pensez vous qu'Omura pourrait préparer une quelconque attaque ? »

KATSUMOTO : « j'en suis persuadé… il a parlé avec le militaire français, sans doute un des supérieur d'Oscar… il était question de rassembler toutes leurs troupes »

NAKAO : « une attaque sur le village »

KATSUMOTO : « je l'ignore mais si tel est le cas, nous devons tout faire pour les empêcher de s'en approcher »

NAKAO : « peut être devrions nous éloigner nos gens »

KATSUMOTO : « si nous y sommes contraints, oui. Il faudra leur trouver un nouveau chef »

NAKAO : « à qui pensez vous ? »

KATSUMOTO : « pourquoi pas vous ? »

NAKAO : « je suis bien trop vieux, il faut un homme robuste et plus jeune… je penserai plutôt à An-San »

KATSUMOTO : « oui, An-San serait tout indiqué… »

NAKAO : « on pourrait proposé à Oscar de l'accompagner… »

KATSUMOTO : « Oscar, oui je pense qu'elle a montré qu'elle était digne de rester parmi nous. Nakao, faites les approcher, je voudrais leur parler »

NAKAO : « bien »

Le maître quitta Katsumoto pour se diriger vers le centre du cortège. Au bout de quelques mètres, il rejoignit An-San qui chevauchait les yeux dans le vide, comme absorbé par ses pensées. Nakao engloba ensuite du regard le reste des troupes à la recherche d'Os-San. Il ne la vit pas. Où était elle ? Il se rapprocha alors du jeune samouraï.

NAKAO : « An-San, Kasumoto voudrait te parler ainsi qu'à Os-San »

AN-SAN : « je vais le rejoindre tout de suite »

NAKAO : « as-tu vu Os-San ? »

AN-SAN _en se retournant vers l'arrière du cortège _: « elle doit être derrière… »

NAKAO : « non… où est elle ? »

AN-SAN _oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la fureur _: « si elle est partie c'est qu'elle le voulait… tant mieux, notre monde n'est pas le sien… il ne le sera jamais »

NAKAO : « mais tu ne peux pas partir ainsi… elle t' »

AN-SAN _éperonnant son cheval pour rejoindre son oncle _: « ça m'est égal »

NAKAO _attristé, dans un murmure _: « pauvre idiot ! »

Nakao voulut partir à la recherche de la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait quitter le cortège sans prévenir et espérait qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même. Une heure environ s'écoula avant d'arriver enfin au village. Tous furent accueillis par les sourires mais aussi les visages tristes des familles des hommes morts au combat. Le maître vit alors Taka apparaître sur le perron de sa maison, le visage radieux montrait la joie de revoir son fils en vie, mais il remarqua qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard ; était ce lui ? Non… Il croisa son regard triste, interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour qu'il la comprenne : elle cherchait la jeune française. Un éclair d'angoisse traversa ses prunelles noires… était elle … morte ? Nakao s'approcha alors de la japonaise et lui parla doucement, comme dans une confession : « elle l'a quitté, sans rien dire… ». Une larme brilla alors au coin de son visage, larme que le samouraï recueillit du doigt. « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte… »

Les heures s'écoulaient et personne ne vit réapparaître Oscar. Il commençait à se faire du souci pour elle, sans doute aussi l'attitude de Taka accentuait-elle aussi ce sentiment de malaise. Il se résolut à demander la permission à Katsumoto de partir à sa recherche ; ce dernier accepta sa demande. Le samouraï partit alors sans tarder pour tenter de retrouver la jeune femme.

Le temps fut finalement généreux : il retrouva sa trace à quelques kilomètres à peine du village. La nuit commençait à tomber quand le samouraï aperçut de la lumière dans une veille cabane délabrée, abandonnée depuis bien des années. Il attacha son cheval et reconnut sans difficulté la monture qu'on avait préparé pour elle. Sans doute s'était elle arrêtée ici pour y passer la nuit avant de repartir à l'aube. Il s'approcha de la porte, frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il décida d'entrer. Il la vit : les épaules voûtées, le regard brumeux, les joues rougies par d'innombrables larmes qui avaient du être versées, noyant ses pensées dans le timide feu qui brûlait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de la présence de l'homme. « Os-San… ». Comme dans un état second, elle releva le visage vers celui qui venait de l'appeler : Nakao.

NAKAO _en s'approchant de la jeune femme _: « voyons que fait tu ici, toute seule ? »

OSCAR _tentant d'effacer ses larmes _: « que faites vous ici ? »

NAKAO : « mais je suis venu te chercher »

OSCAR : « me chercher… non, je ne peux venir avec vous, je ne serais jamais comme lui… »

NAKAO _un sourire au lèvres _: « pourquoi voudrais tu être comme lui… tu es une femme… allons viens avec moi »

OSCAR _en se levant brusquement _: « non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne suis qu'une femme… quand il croyait que j'étais un homme, j'avais une certaine « valeur » mais pour vous, samouraï, la femme est une… »

NAKAO _finissant la phrase pour elle _: « une quoi ?... une domestique… »

Voyant la honte envahir le visage d'Oscar, Nakao venait de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fui : c'était une tigresse et comme tout animal sauvage, elle avait besoin d'être libre… la vie d'une femme japonaise la tuerait !

NAKAO _en s'approchant _: « qui te dit qu'il exigera cela de toi ? »

OSCAR : « mais vous ? »

NAKAO : « moi ? »

OSCAR : « accepteriez vous une femme pour combattre à vos côtés ? »

NAKAO _qui ne put retenir un rire _: « ma chère enfant, si je ne me trompe, c'est toi qui a combattu avec nous pour délivrer Katsumoto… l'aurais tu oublié ? »

OSCAR : « non… »

NAKAO : « bien… dans ce cas je te ramène ! »

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il vit les jambes de la jeune femme céder, il fit de son mieux pour la retenir : elle venait de craquer. Elle était visiblement épuisée, physiquement et psychologiquement. Alors sans geste brusque, il la porta jusqu'à son cheval, l'installa de mieux qu'il put et grimpa avec elle. Dès les premiers pas vers le retour, elle s'endormit.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27 : Repos de la guerrière**_

Le ciel clair et la lune quasiment pleine permirent au samouraï de suivre sans difficulté majeure le sentier qui menait au village. Il faisait avancer son cheval au pas, inutile de réveiller sa passagère. Enfin ils abordèrent la lisière du village. Nakao hésita. Devait il amener Oscar dans sa maison ou la raccompagner chez Taka ? An-San accepterait il de la recevoir chez lui ? Il choisit la seconde solution : ils devraient bien se retrouver en face l'un de l'autre ! Le samouraï stoppa donc sa monture devant la demeure de la brodeuse.

An-San entendit un cheval s'arrêter devant sa maison… Oscar ? Etait elle enfin revenue ? Il se releva rapidement, les muscles endoloris par sa position inconfortable : le sommeil avait eu raison de lui sans qu'il s'y attende. Il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre son sabre, laissé seul au sol. Beaucoup plus empressé qu'il ne le voulut, il se retrouva dehors. Sa mère était déjà près des cavaliers et le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse.

TAKA : « Nakao nous l'a ramenée »

NAKAO _à An-San _: « approche et évite de la réveiller »

An-San obéit. Il s'approcha et la vit. Des fines mèches de cheveux collées au visage, les traits tirés, nichée dans l'étau rassurant de l'homme. Elle était comme lui… comme dans un flash, il se revit, tant d'années auparavant, niché dans le bras de celui qui allait devenir son père. Il n'était alors que tristesse, détresse, peur.

Nakao fit alors doucement glisser Oscar, endormie, le long du flan de sa monture, à destination des bras du maître d'armes. Elle semblait si légère… comment ce petit soldat pouvait-elle avoir tant de force en elle ? Oscar lova alors sa joue contre l'épaule de son porteur. Taka regarda alors ce spectacle, attendrie et remercia Nakuo par un salut et un sourire…. Un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre son fils.

AN-SAN : « inutile mère, retourne te coucher, je m'occupe d'elle »

TAKA : « bien mon fils »

Le samouraï déposa Oscar sur son futon et commença à lui ôter ses bottes. Quand il eut fini, il sentit la main frêle saisir la sienne : dans un demi sommeil, elle murmura « merci Nakao… » puis, les traits détendus, replongea dans les bras de Morphée. « Oui, merci Nakao » répéta-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de longues heures plus tard, elle reconnut le cadre familier de sa chambre. Elle était de retour ! Et André ? Où était il ? Elle constata qu'on l'avait laissé habillée et se contenta de remettre ses bottes. Dehors, Taka s'affairait sur une étoffe et son visage s'illumina à l'approche de la jeune femme.

TAKA : « tu nous as fait une vraie frayeur »

OSCAR _en s'inclinant _: « veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir causer du soucis »

Taka ne répondit rien mais se contenta de se lever et de la serrer dans ses bras. Oscar avait du mal à interpréter la réaction de la brodeuse : jamais elle n'avait vu une japonaise montrer ainsi ses sentiments… elle en fut profondément émue.

« Où est André ? » osa-t-elle enfin.

TAKA : « il a été demandé par Katsumoto, mais il ne devrait pas tarder »

OSCAR : « très bien dans ce cas, je vais en profiter pour me rafraîchir un peu »

TAKA : « va ma fille »

OSCAR _en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la japonaise _: « merci pour tout Taka ».

Les sources chaudes… Etait ce la plus belle et agréable création de la nature ? Sans doute. Elle se laissa bercer par le calme du bruissement de l'eau, la mélodie des feuilles imperceptiblement brassées par le petit souffle vaporeux. Comme à chaque bain, Oscar se laissa envahir par la paix de ce lieu magique. Le frôlement de l'eau tiède effaçant le moindre chagrin, la moindre blessure… elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla après quelques minutes, quelques heures… elle ne savait pas trop… mais elle avait une impression bizarre. Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier cette étrange sensation. Son regard s'habitua progressivement à l'ambiance brumeuse et put enfin distinguer l'objet de son trouble. André ! André était assis, face à elle, le regard émeraude fixé sur elle… mais plus que le malaise d'être ainsi observée, nue, simplement protégée de sa vue par quelques centimètres d'eau… ce fut de le savoir dans le même état qu'elle ! Le jeune homme, visiblement dénudé, était sagement installé à quelques mètres d'elle !

ANDRE : bien dormi ?

OSCAR _les joues écarlates _: oui

ANDRE : tant mieux

OSCAR _essayant de trouver le premier sujet neutre qui lui passait par la tête _: ta mère m'a dit que Katsumoto voulait te voir ?

ANDRE _amusé de la voir ainsi faire front à cette situation _: c'est vrai : il pense que les hommes d'Omura vont nous attaquer

OSCAR _soudain inquiète _: ici ?

ANDRE _percevant ce trouble _: non, sans doute en plaine… leur nombre n'aurait aucun avantage dans ces montagnes

OSCAR : sans doute…

Puis timidement

OSCAR : tu vas participer à cette bataille ?

ANDRE _mal à l'aise_ : non !

OSCAR _surprise_ : non ?

ANDRE : Katsumoto nous a donné une mission…

OSCAR : une mission ? à nous ?

ANDRE : oui à nous ! Nous avons ordre d'escorter les villageois hors de la vallée s'ils n'arrivent pas à repousser les soldats…

OSCAR : mais… je veux aller me battre avec les autres

ANDRE _tranchant _: non ! Ce sont les ordres de Katsumoto, nous devons les respecter !

Oscar sentait que la décision avait déjà était prise et personne ne pourrait rien y changer…pas même André. Ainsi elle resterait avec lui pour aider les villageois, bien… si c'était les ordres.

Le silence… Pourquoi cette tension soudaine ? L'un l'autre se regardait, cherchant à déchiffrer le moindre signe, le moindre geste qui pouvait trahir la pensée. L'espace du bain était à la fois large et affreusement étroit. Oscar sentait à nouveau la chaleur lui envahir le corps mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur son origine. L'eau tiède n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Le corps masculin assis dans ce même lieu suffisait à mettre son sang en ébullition.

Du côté d'André, ce n'était pas la sérénité non plus : son esprit trahissait son corps en imaginant les moindres courbes qui devaient danser à quelques pas de lui dans cette eau. Il aurait voulu être ce courant chaud qui glissait entre les jambes de la jeune femme, caressant ses rondeurs, léchant son intimité. L'air devint tout d'un coup suffocant ! A bout de souffle, il se leva d'un coup ! Oscar fit instinctivement un geste de défense en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea l'homme ruisselant devant elle. Bien que l'eau caressait encore le bassin d'André, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'entrevoir l'écrin de sa masculinité à la lisière de la surface.

ANDRE _tendu_ : sais tu ce que j'ai enduré depuis ces dernières semaines ?

OSCAR _pensant qu'il parlait de son mensonge en tant que femme _: je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix

ANDRE _comme s'il n'entendait pas ses paroles _: comment quelqu'un comme toi peut-il exister ?

OSCAR _perdant son calme, ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir _: que veux tu que je te dise ? Que j'ai pris plaisir à te mentir ? Que j'aime la vie que je mène ? Réponds moi !

Dans son élan de colère, Oscar venait à son tour de se lever, les poings serrés, prêts à frapper. Mais de quoi parlait elle ? Il la voyait sur le point de se battre, nue devant lui, alors qu'il était simplement subjugué par la vision apocalyptique qui venait de surgir de l'eau. Une déesse, un ange… sans en être consciente, Oscar venait de révéler un des plus beaux trésors qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Une taille fine, une silhouette menue mais parfaite et deux joyaux, rosis par la chaleur de l'eau. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les poings serrés de la jeune femme sur sa poitrine.

ANDRE : crois tu que je veuille vraiment me battre ?

Puis sans attendre, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se pencha pour la serrer contre lui. Les mains tendues se déplièrent pour doucement repousser ce corps. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Certes ce corps lui faisait envie… elle sentait que ses chairs voulaient battre à l'unisson avec cet objet de désir mais elle ne se sentait pas prête… mais le serait-elle un jour ? Elle n'avait jamais été femme avant de revêtir le kimono de Taka et maintenant elle se trouvait nue face à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! Voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, André la libéra et s'éloigna afin de sortir du bain.

ANDRE : je saurais attendre… Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements propres, je te laisse t'habiller en paix.

Oscar le regarda s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Etait ce de la tristesse, de la déception, de l'amour ? Sans doute un peu des trois. Finalement elle sortit à son tour de ce lieu de béatitude et s'approcha des vêtements. Elle découvrit un fin pantalon de toile ainsi qu'un kimono, un kimono féminin mais taillé aux trois quarts. Oscar reconnut aisément le travail de la brodeuse. Elle se sécha et enfila cette nouvelle tenue qui lui laissait tout mouvement possible, mais dont la coupe était beaucoup plus raffinée que celle de son uniforme.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28 : Une faille dans l'armure**_

Tous les hommes étaient sur le pied de guerre. Des éclaireurs avaient repéré un campement de l'armée d'Omura, chef militaire de l'empereur japonais en personne, établi à une trentaine de kilomètres du village. Lors d'un conseil rassemblant l'ensemble des guerriers, Katsumoto donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se préparer au départ : chacun devait préparer son paquetage, son armure et ses armes. Parmi l'assemblée, deux personnes regardaient cette effervescence ; en effet, il était de la charge d'Oscar et d'André de rester avec les villageois et de les conduire en lieu sur en cas de défaite de leurs amis.

La jeune femme regarda le visage dur de son compagnon : elle devinait qu'il trouvait la décision de Katsumoto injuste, mais elle comprenait et acceptait sa décision, aucun villageois ne méritait de mourir… leur chef leur attribuait une mission de confiance de la plus haute importance. Oscar approcha timidement sa main du poing serré du jeune samouraï et l'entoura doucement. Sans un regard, André relâcha sa poigne et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de la française… ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, observant Nakao et ses hommes partir pour la bataille… les reverraient-ils un jour ?

ANDRE _en libérant sa main et entrant dans sa maison _: viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose

Oscar jeta un dernier regard sur le cortège de samouraïs et leva sa main en réponse au sourire que lui adressait Nakao. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle se lierait d'amitié avec un tel homme ? Une fois sorti de son champ de vision, elle regagna l'habitation pour rejoindre André. « Par ici » entendit elle. Elle pénétra alors dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée : la chambre du samouraï ! Facilement reconnaissable : une armure sombre trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Oscar s'avança alors timidement et vit André poser le heaume sur le support de la cuirasse.

ANDRE : je voudrais que tu essaies cette armure

OSCAR : mais je ne peux pas… c'est la tienne

ANDRE : il te faut une armure

OSCAR : mais et toi ? Tu ne peux pas te battre sans…

ANDRE : je prendrais… celle de mon père

OSCAR _en baissant les yeux, repensant à la disparition du samouraï rouge _: ton père…

ANDRE : oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te confectionner ta propre armure alors j'ai essayé d'ajuster la mienne… à ton corps.

OSCAR : pourquoi ?

ANDRE : tu ne peux pas te battre sans protection, cette armure est solide, elle te protègera bien. Je vais te laisser l'essayer à présent, voir si les ajustements que j'ai faits conviennent.

OSCAR : d'accord.

André sortit alors de sa chambre pour attendre que la jeune femme ait enfilé l'armure.

Après quelques minutes de silence, une sorte de mini vacarme se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce, accompagné de jurons divers et variés dont le samouraï n'arrivait pas toujours à saisir la subtilité. Inquiet, il frappa discrètement à la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait.

ANDRE : Oscar ?... Oscar ?

Mais aucune réponse, autre qu'une succession de jurons de plus en plus sophistiqués ne venait. Intrigué, André prit sur lui d'ouvrir la porte et de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta un instant, les yeux incrédules devant la tempête qui venait de ravager sa chambre.

Il serra les poings en essayant de se contenir. Le spectacle de la jeune femme aurait anéanti la résistance de beaucoup. Le portant de son armure était couché sur le sol de la pièce, le large heaume avait roulé jusqu'à l'autre extrémité tandis que le futon, préalablement replié dans un coin, trônait au milieu de la scène, à demi défait et une créature étrange était juchée dessus.

A la limite de l'étouffement, André laissa exploser sa moquerie. Oscar, enfin ce qui devait être Oscar à en juger par le bout de crinière blonde qu'il décelait, avait la tête et un bras emprisonnés dans le plastron de l'armure et ses cheveux, semblait-il, avaient lié le tout dans un enchevêtrement de chair, de cuir et divers matières.

OSCAR _en hurlant au fou hilare _: au lieu de te tordre de rire, tu ne peux pas venir m'aider !

André eut besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver un semblant de calme, car le spectacle était tout aussi original ! Comment avait elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Après une rapide analyse, il en conclut qu'elle avait du vouloir enfiler l'armure comme on enfilait une chemise, or il fallait séparer le plastron du dorsal avant de les ajuster sur le kimono.

ANDRE _en essuyant ses larmes de rires _: ne bouge pas, je viens

OSCAR : comment veux tu que je bouge, idiot !

André se doutait que la jeune femme avait un caractère en acier trempé mais là, il en avait visiblement la preuve : elle ne supportait pas cette situation et le faisait bien savoir.

ANDRE _en commençant par délier les deux parties du poitrail _: tu aurais du attacher tes cheveux…

OSCAR _ironique _: « tu aurais du attacher tes cheveux » quelle idée aussi de faire des trucs si difficile à enfiler !

ANDRE _calmement en libérant les mèches blondes une à une _: ce n'est pas bien difficile… il faut juste séparer les morceaux avant de les enfiler

OSCAR _dont le visage réapparu enfin vers la lumière _: eh bien puisque tu es si malin, tu n'as qu'à m'aider à l'enfiler cette maudite chose.

ANDRE : très bien… premièrement mets toi à l'aise

_! Attention ! Passage croustillant (voire torride) pouvant choquer les jeunes lecteurs !_

Il aida la jeune femme à se lever et déplia son futon pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dessus dans une position plus stable. Puis il prit le dorsal de l'armure et le plaça sur les épaules d'Oscar ; enfin il approcha le plastron de sa poitrine et le positionna délicatement contre le galbe de ses seins. Il avait légèrement arrondi l'avant de l'armure pour pouvoir épouser autant que possible les formes arrondies. Une fois les deux parties installées, André les lia avec de fines lanières de cuir.

Au passage, il frôla le doux tissu qui bordait son cou et dut soulever ses cheveux soyeux pour atteindre les attaches. Cette proximité, son odeur, le reflet de sa blondeur, tout éveillait ses sens. Du coin de l'œil il la regardait : elle paraissait impassible et calme ; elle ne devait pas se douter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui… si… il voyait ses mâchoires se contracter, créant un minuscule creux sur sa joue, il voyait ses poings serrés, sa respiration ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

ANDRE _la voix trop rauque à son goût _: ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

OSCAR _envahie par l'émotion _: non...

Une fois les épaules lacées, André glissa ses mains sur le flanc la jeune femme pour relier les deux morceaux de l'armure. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler le gable de son sein de l'extérieur de la main, provocant un infime frisson d'Oscar. Les nerfs étaient à vif… l'ambiance était pesante, la température de la pièce semblait monter à l'infini alors qu'on était bien loin des sources chaudes. Après une concentration limite sans faille, le plastron et le dorsal de l'armure furent enfin mis en place.

ANDRE _profitant de cet instant de répit pour s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre son souffle _: voilà…

Mais comme si l'armure avait été envahie par le démon des tentations, la cuirasse glissa de l'épaule d'Oscar au premier geste de celle-ci, emportant avec elle une partie de son kimono. Comme si la tension n'était pas encore suffisante, la jeune femme se retrouvait à présent une épaule entièrement dénudée, le « col » de l'armure retombant sur le haut du bras.

André n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenter de remettre la parure en position, caressant imperceptiblement la peau laiteuse de l'épaule, de la gorge, de la joue d'Oscar… Comment un essayage d'armure pouvait il être aussi difficile. André sentait que ses muscles se tendaient de plus en plus dans cette proximité, s'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir maîtriser ces sensations qui envahissaient son corps.

ANDRE _qui commençait à délacer la cuirasse pour l'ôter de ce corps tentateur _: je sais ce qui ne va pas : c'est ton kimono…

OSCAR _qui ne pouvait pas rester insensible à l'ambiance électrique _: mon kimono ?

Voulait il qu'elle se déshabille ? Elle ressentait chacun des mouvements masculins comme une victoire sur sa résistance… sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, elle en aurait voulu plus, elle aurait voulu oublier la guerre, cette armure… elle aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse découvrir d'autres horizons… elle rougit, les mains tremblantes du désir qui naissait dans son corps. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'embrasser, l'aimer …

ANDRE _s'appliquant dans son rôle pour oublier son désir _: oui cette armure ne peut tenir que sur un kamishimo… ton kimono de femme n'est pas assez large pour endosser l'armure.

André s'éloigna d'Oscar et ouvrir une porte dont il sortit un large vêtement aux épaules carrées et un kimono masculin.

ANDRE : déshabille toi

Envoûtée par cette voix hypnotique, Oscar commença à ôter son vêtement sans même attendre qu'André soit sorti de la pièce. Quand celui-ci se retourna il ne put détacher son regard de cette jouissance : la jeune femme, les yeux clos, avait retiré son kimono dans un mouvement de grâce si érotique, qu'il dut se pincer pour ne pas fondre sur elle. Qu'elle était belle…

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, déplia son kimono et l'aida à l'enfiler. Il rabattit les deux pans sur sa poitrine dénudée et ramassa le obi pour refermer cette boîte de Pandore. Oscar se laissa faire docilement, elle sentait le souffle chaud sur sa gorge, elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur ce tissu… sa respiration profonde intensifiait le mouvement de sa poitrine qui caressait pendant d'infimes instants les doigts habiles. Alors qu'il posait le kamishimo sur les épaules d'Oscar, André dut soulever les cheveux blonds pour positionner l'habit, il glissa ces doigts le long de ses omoplates, remonta sur l'épine dorsale avant de capturer la masse de fils dorés.

Mais au lieu de la libérer de ses mains, il les fit descendre du revers du kimono de la jeune femme, toucha l'infinie délicatesse de sa gorge, taquina de l'index le minuscule grain de beauté qui égayait la naissance de son sein. Croisant le regard bleu abyssal, André glissa sa main dans le repère du tissu, engloba de sa coupe chaude le sein merveilleusement tendu. Sous la brûlante caresse, Oscar se redressa légèrement, comme pour offrir davantage l'objet de tentation. Mu par cette savoureuse offrande, il glissa sa seconde main sur la taille féminine et commença à desserrer le obi, à peine noué quelques instants auparavant. Puis dans un geste infiniment lent, les émeraudes incrustées dans le saphir de ses yeux, il ouvrit la boîte de Pandore.

Leurs lèvres ne purent rester bien longtemps loin les unes des autres. Comme dans un appel désespéré, elles se trouvèrent enfin, avides, curieuses, chaudes. Le baiser timide laissa très rapidement la place à un emmêlement de langues, à une course poursuite entre deux folies gourmandes. Les mains d'André furent bientôt happées par le besoin d'approfondir encore et encore le contact : elles se positionnèrent de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme afin de n'autoriser aucune rédition. Mais les baisers enflammés ne suffirent plus… les larges mains débarrassèrent rapidement la poitrine dévoilée de sa prison de tissu, tant et si bien que le kimono fut abandonné au sol, inutile.

Ne pouvant pas se laisser envahir de cette manière sans réagir, Oscar entreprit à son tour la conquête de son compagnon. D'un geste, à la limite de l'impatience, elle arracha, plus qu'elle ne défit, le obi et le kimono du beau brun. Dans la foulée, elle glissa sa main sur le savant chignon du jeune homme et tira délicatement sur le lien qui maintenait l'ensemble… comme le petit nœud rouge qu'on prend si plaisir à tirer sur un cadeau tant convoité. Une pluie de boucles sombres dévala alors sur les épaules et la main d'Oscar qui ne put résister au plaisir de l'y plonger.

Mais rien ne suffisait à étancher la soif de désir, la promesse des milles et un délices qui s'offraient à eux. Dans un même mouvement Oscar et André s'allongèrent sur le futon préalablement, et judicieusement, installé. Les caresses se faisaient plus intimes. Les doigts fins jouant avec les douces boucles qui ornaient le bassin de son amant, n'osant partir à la découverte de son intimité masculine ; tandis que les mains larges se glissèrent plus audacieusement dans les plis de pantalon de la jeune femme, caressant les tendres courbes, taquinant le haut de ses cuisses de cette chaude morsure.

Les secondes passaient comme des minutes interminables, les corps s'embrasaient sous ces intolérables mais délicieuses morsures. Les respirations se précipitaient, le sang bouillonnait, dilatant chaque veine jusqu'au point de rupture. Avec des gestes presque désordonnés, les hakama et pantalon furent abandonnés. André partit à la découverte de chaque nouveau grain de beauté de sa belle, parcourant chaque courbe, inspectant chaque parcelle de peau inconnue. Bientôt, les caresses ciblèrent une nouvelle cible, un lieu sacré. Oscar subissait ces indécentes tortures mais ne voulait en aucun cas les faire cesser, au contraire, elle se tendit pour exposer un peu plus sa poitrine à la bouche chaude et aux baisers experts de son amant, tandis que d'une main novice, elle recherchait son sexe dénudé. Ils restèrent ainsi, caressant, embrassant, taquinant les lieux de jouissance intime… jusqu'à ce que, leurs râles de plaisir cèdent la place à une faim à assouvir, un désir quasi incontrôlable de communier. Dans une parfaite symbiose les deux corps purent se compléter, les sensations redoublèrent alors, franchissant sans cesse de nouvelles limites dans le plaisir… dans un même souffle, dans une même folie, les deux amants finirent par atteindre l'apogée de leur union.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29 : Champ de Bataille**_

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent peu à peu sur l'obscurité. Le jour avait pris fin et la nuit avait pris possession des lieux. Il voulut se lever mais un engourdissement dans le bras l'en empêcha. Il venait de réaliser, de se souvenir… il baissa les yeux et aperçut cette magnifique chevelure blonde, entendit le souffle calme et régulier d'Oscar. Ils avaient fait l'amour, ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre dans un mélange de fougue et d'extase. Comment ce bout de femme pouvait-il cacher tant de secrets, tant de force, tant de plaisir ? André se décida pourtant à la déranger : il devait se lever, réfléchir à tout cela : à la guerre, aux villageois… à Oscar. Il la dégagea aussi délicatement que possible, se redressa et attrapa son kimono pour se couvrir. Il sortit aussi discrètement de la chambre que possible et se dirigea vers la pièce qui abritait l'armure rouge de son père. « Pourquoi a-t-il refusé que je les accompagne » pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Sans doute pour vous protéger »

André se retourna et aperçut la silhouette de Taka, sa mère, apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

ANDRE : « je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser à l'écart »

TAKA : « ce combat n'est pas le vôtre… c'est celui du peuple japonais… Katsumoto voulait que tu aies une chance de vivre heureux avec elle »

ANDRE : « a-t-il seulement pensé un instant à ce que nous voulions, nous ? »

TAKA : « tu es injuste, mon fils, trop d'hommes ont déjà perdu la vie dans ces combats, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour vous deux »

ANDRE : « je refuse… »

« Moi aussi ! »

André et Taka se tournèrent : Oscar avait enfilé le kimono de son amant et tenait son _wakizashi_ dans sa main.

OSCAR _à André _: « aide moi à enfiler ton armure et nous partons »

Elle ne plaisantait pas. C'était le capitaine qui parlait, qui donnait l'ordre ; seul son regard doux de femme aimante trahissait son cœur. Le samouraï rejoignit sa compagne dans la chambre et l'aida à revêtir son armure sombre ; puis il enfila à son tour l'armure rouge de son père.

Une fois prêts, le jeune couple rassembla ses affaires et quelques provisions pour le voyage. Ils prirent le temps d'embrasser affectueusement Taka qui les laissa partir sans un mot, un timide sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage. « Pourvu qu'ils reviennent vivants » pensa-t-elle.

André n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que sa femme connaisse ses intentions : rejoindre Katsumoto et leurs compagnons d'armes et combattre à leurs côtés l'armée impériale.

ANDRE : tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

OSCAR: comment peux-tu encore me poser une telle question… si tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…

André ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser : il l'aimait à la folie, maintenant il en était certain. En quelques heures il avait découvert en Oscar bien plus qu'un vaillant guerrier : une femme magnifique, courageuse, audacieuse, fougueuse, amante. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la persuader de rester auprès de Taka, à l'abri. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux cavaliers prenaient la route vers leur destin.

………………..

Attention ! Scènes Dures ! Certains passages pourraient choquer les jeunes lecteurs !

Après de longues heures de chevauchée, Oscar et André se résolurent à faire une pause et à prendre quelques heures de sommeil : ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'arriver épuisés au combat. Ils trouvèrent un endroit abrité, une sorte de cavité à flanc de montagne qui les protègerait pendant la nuit. Ils débarrassèrent leurs montures de leur équipement et enlevèrent leurs armures respectives qu'ils déposèrent dans leur abri. Oscar partit ramasser quelque petit bois tandis qu'André installait une sorte de nattes près du foyer, l'une contre l'autre.

Une fois leur rapide repas pris, ils s'allongèrent, Oscar au creux de l'épaule de son amant. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, après un simple baiser, l'heure n'était pas aux ébats mais au repos, ils auraient voulu oublier un temps encore la guerre mais c'est avec Oscar sur sa poitrine qu'André s'endormit dans un dernier sommeil serein.

A l'aube ils reprirent leur route vers le champ de bataille. Ils voyagèrent encore deux jours avant d'atteindre leur but. Plus aucun homme ne combattait en ce lieu. Lieu de désolation, de mort… Un charnier ! Plus aucun être ne semblait avoir survécu en cet endroit. Les chevaux marchaient à travers des corps ensanglantés, d'autres décapités ou éventrés. Oscar eut un haut le cœur et ne put empêcher son corps de réagir violemment au terrible spectacle macabre.

ANDRE : Oscar ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

OSCAR _en s'essuyant le visage_ : oui, ne t'inquiète pas

André observait, par quelques coups d'œil discrets, le visage blafard de sa compagne. Même si elle essayait de cacher son dégoût, il percevait dans son regard une lueur sombre : ce spectacle, elle l'avait déjà vécu, en un autre lieu en un autre temps. A présent il comprenait ses cauchemars : comme lui, elle avait subi les affres de la guerre, les morts, les disparitions, les blessures. Pour leur malheur, ils allaient revivre cela une nouvelle fois.

Ils avancèrent encore, s'enfonçant davantage dans le carnage humain. A chaque pas, de nouveaux morts, beaucoup de soldats et malheureusement trop de leurs compagnons samouraïs également. André et Oscar reconnaissaient des visages amis et les larmes, trop longtemps retenues coulèrent sans bruit sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers ce doux visage pour en recueillir quelques unes.

ANDRE _doucement _: ça va aller ?

D'un signe de tête, Oscar lui affirma que oui ; elle prit une grande inspiration et d'un coup de talon fit de nouveau avancer son cheval. Ils marchèrent ainsi pensant quelques mètres, puis s'arrêtèrent à nouveau : une large partie du champ de bataille était littéralement calcinée. Le sol était carbonisé et les corps étaient totalement brûlés, impossible de faire la distinction entre la peau et le tissu rongés par les flammes. Que s'était il passé ? Où était le reste des samouraïs ? Aucune vie n'avait été épargnée !

Résignés les cavaliers poursuivirent leurs investigations macabres : il n'y avait plus de combat à mener… la bataille était finie… ils étaient arrivés trop tard ! Mais dans une pensée silencieuse, Oscar et André comprirent que cette plaine aurait certainement été leur tombeau également. Ils auraient sans aucun doute combattu vaillamment mais seraient tombés comme tous leurs compagnons, face au nombre, face aux armes à feu et aux canons. Ils avaient survécu mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi survivre à ces atrocités ? Combien de cauchemars ? Combien de regrets après cela ?

Le visage ravagé par la tristesse, l'ancien capitaine français et le samouraï traversèrent toute cette étendue de désolation. Ils finirent par franchir une petite colline qui, malheureusement, offrait le même tableau… sauf que… à quelques centaines de mètres de là, se détachait une silhouette, un cavalier. Ami ou ennemi… ils ne sauraient dire. André lança son cheval au galop, le sabre prêt à pourfendre l'air, Oscar le suivait à quelques pas. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de l'homme, ils le reconnurent sans l'ombre d'un doute Nakao…malgré les blessures et le visage exténué… le samouraï était en vie.

Certes en vie, mais dans quel état…. Il avait ôté son armure, tout son corps était couvert de sang et de terre, son kimono était déchiré à de nombreux endroits et plusieurs bandages succincts apparaissaient sous l'étoffe. En voyant approcher les deux jeunes gens, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais pas de joie, aucune joie n'éclairait son visage, preuve en étaient les larmes silencieuses qui naissaient dans son regard ravagé.

NAKAO: « inutile d'aller plus loin… il n'y a rien par delà cette colline »

OSCAR: « mais les autres ? »

NAKAO _les prunelles noires voilées_ : « il n'y a plus personne d'autre… »

Le maître n'en dit pas plus…Oscar et André avaient compris que les autres n'avaient pas survécu à la terrible bataille…ni Katsumoto. Le cheval de Nakao passa devant eux, rebroussant chemin vers les montagnes qui abritaient le village. Sans un mot, ils le suivirent, la tête basse, le cœur empli de tristesse. Que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi Nakao était il toujours en vie alors que tous les autres étaient morts ? Aucun, ni Oscar, ni André, n'osa poser la question.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30 : Le dernier Samouraï**_

_! Attention ! Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les jeunes lecteurs !_

Le voyage de retour en direction du village se faisait dans une atmosphère sombre. Oscar avait fait de son mieux pour panser les blessures de combat de Nakao tandis que André s'interrogeait sur l'avenir du village, sur leur avenir. A eux trois, ils étaient les derniers guerriers encore en vie… à eux trois, ils ne pourraient jamais défendre les villageois contre les troupes d'Omura, ils mouraient comme étaient morts leurs compagnons… elle mourait à ses côté. A cette pensée lugubre, le visage du jeune samouraï se ferma encore davantage. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas morts avec les autres ? Pourquoi vivaient-ils encore ?

Comme s'il avait « entendu » ces pensées, Nakao finit par leur raconter les évènements de ces dernières heures. Alors qu'ils avaient préparé le camp pour la nuit, les trois compagnons s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu de fortune pour essayer de réchauffer leurs corps encore emplis de cette froideur morbide. Après un long silence, le maître commença son récit.

« Tous les nôtres étaient des braves… aucun n'a fui et tous se sont battu avec honneur et détermination. Katsumoto a mené ses hommes comme un grand chef. Quand nous sommes arrivés à cet endroit, nous avons vu les troupes de Omura… malgré le nombre impressionnant de soldats, aucun samouraï n'a reculé… étions-nous un contre dix, contre vingt ou plus, je ne sais plus. Mais Katsumoto savait que cet affrontement serait sans pitié et les hommes se sont préparés à le suivre dans la mort si tel était leur destin.

Katsumoto savait que nous devions séparer leurs troupes. Nous avons monté des barricades, nous avons cernés ces hommes de murs de feu… certes beaucoup des nôtres sont morts mais beaucoup de soldats également. Nous avons combattu contre ce démon, nous avons subi ses coups, nous avons souffert de ses blessures.

Soudain il y eu un calme, comme si le démon reprenait sa respiration. Les armes se sont tues, les cris ont cessé. Les derniers des nôtres se sont regroupés autour de Katsumoto. Nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée, la plupart d'entre nous avait quelques blessures sans gravité, la fatigue était notre compagne mais nous l'avons laissé nous suivre sans y faire attention. C'est alors que, se dégageant de l'épaisse noirceur du combat, le reste de l'armée nous a fait face. Si nombreux et pourtant on pouvait voir la peur sur chacun des visages, j'observais Katsumono faisant face à Omura, caché derrière la protection de ces pantins, incapable de se battre lui-même, incapable de faire honneur au combat.

Alors notre chef, s'est tourné vers nous, un instant j'ai cru le voir sourire. « Montrons leur qui sont les samouraïs » ai-je entendu. Puis dans un même élan, nous nous sommes jetés à nouveau de la bataille, faisant front à ces hommes armés de mousquets. De nombreuses détonations se sont encore faites entendre, la plupart d'entre nous a été gravement blessée ou tuée avant même de pouvoir atteindre le corps de cette armée.

Les projectiles ont sifflé à mes oreilles, mon corps a subi la morsure de chaque impact. J'ai alors vu Katsumoto s'effondrer et essayer de se relever encore… j'ai arrêté ma course vers cet ennemi, je me suis approché de lui pour le soutenir. J'ai vu son regard se remplir de larmes, on pouvait voir les innombrables impacts de balle sur son armure. Dans une voix à peine audible il me dit que le samouraï ne supporte pas la défaite… sans un mot supplémentaire, il a rassemblé ses forces, a sorti son wakizashi de son obi et m'a regardé. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, je l'ai aidé à enfoncer cette lame de mort dans son corps souffrant, j'ai ensuite saisi mon sabre et d'un geste rapide j'ai mis fin à ses souffrances. Je me suis alors incliné devant ce grand homme que j'ai eu la chance de servir toutes ces années… ce fut un honneur pour moi de lui trancher la tête…

J'ai alors fait face à mon destin, je me suis tourné, les larmes voilaient mon regard mais je les voyais… je voyais ces hommes, ces ennemis, à genoux, les armes au sol, saluant cet homme qui avait donné sa vie, qui avait combattu jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. J'ai vu le regard de Omura, lâche, qui s'est alors retiré, incapable de faire face plus longtemps…. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que les coups de feu avaient cessé, je ne n'étais pas aperçu que le combat avait pris fin à cet instant. Katsumoto avait gagné… son honneur avait triomphé.

J'ai alors regardé autour de moi, les soldats s'étaient retirés les uns après les autres, tous mes compagnons avaient péri, j'étais seul… J'ai posé mon sabre, j'ai sorti mon wakizashi de son fourreau… mais mon geste fut suspendu par la main invisible de Katsumoto : « tu dois vivre… cette histoire doit exister dans les mémoires… dis à ce fils que la vengeance n'est pas digne d'un samouraï… prend soin de lui… » furent les dernières paroles que mon chef prononça… »

Nakao s'était tu. Il venait d'expliquer à Oscar et à André comment la bataille s'était déroulée, comment le chef des samouraïs était mort honorablement et pourquoi lui devait rester en vie. Katsumoto lui avait demandé de ne pas considérer l'issue de ce combat comme une défaite… le maître s'est battu dans l'esprit des samouraïs et en accord avec le code des samouraïs il devait respecter les volontés de son chef…ses dernières volontés… Il vivrait pour que les gens se souviennent…

……………………………………………………

Les semaines passèrent….

La fête battait son plein. Les jeunes époux dansaient et riaient au rythme de la musique et des applaudissements des villageois. De son retour de guerre, Nakao avait finalement déclaré son amour à Taka et lui avait fait sa demande en mariage, les deux veufs finiraient leur vie ensemble. Personne n'avait oublié ces jours sombres mais le recueillement et la tristesse n'avaient leur place que dans le temple où un autel en l'honneur des vaillants guerriers disparus avait été dressé.

Oscar avançait à petits pas dans le noir, le bandeau de tissus qui recouvrait ses yeux la rendait aveugle et seule la main chaude de son époux la guidait dans cette obscurité. Où l'emmenait il ? André marchait doucement sur ce terrain un peu accidenté. Il avait fait préparer ce lieu d'enchantement pour y conduire sa jeune épouse. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin. Le jeune samouraï passa derrière Oscar et ôta le tissu noir.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux sur ce tableau enchanteur. A travers le fin manteau de vapeur, elle distingua des lanternes, des fleurs, des fruits ainsi qu'un futon disposé non loin de la source. En s'approchant davantage, Oscar vit une sorte de pancarte écrite en japonais.

OSCAR : qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

ANDRE _un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres _: 'ne pas déranger… jeunes mariés'

Alors les mains du jeune époux glissèrent le long des hanches de la belle, pour les libérer de son obi et leur donner ainsi accès à l'entrée du vêtement. Oscar portait le kimono que lui avait confectionné Taka quelques mois auparavant mais qui avait du être réajusté pour cette occasion. Les mains masculines entrèrent alors en contact avec cette peau laiteuse qui frissonna à leur rencontre, la fraîcheur de ces intruses contrastait avec la chaleur, le feu de ce corps de femme.

ANDRE : tu as froid ?

OSCAR : un peu

ANDRE : je sais comment te réchauffer.

Alors dans un mouvement infiniment lent, infiniment sensuel, il dévoila le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa femme, monta ses mains le long de sa poitrine et délaissa le kimono des douces épaules. Après avoir dénudé son épouse, ses lèvres se posèrent comme un souffle divin sur le bassin de cette femme qui avait su capturer son cœur et son âme et sur cette vie qui sommeillait en son sein. 'Merci' murmura-t-il. Puis dans un geste bien plus « efficace », André ôta à son tour ses vêtements, pour coller son corps chaud au sien.

Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, de donner à nouveaux l'un à l'autre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés, choyés, cajolés… des jours, des semaines ? Trop longtemps en tout cas. En fait depuis que la jeune femme était prise de petits inconvénients le matin au lever et que Taka avait remarqué que ce ventre, anciennement si plat, commençait à prendre des formes.

………….

En effet les deux tourtereaux continuaient à se voir en cachette et poursuivaient leurs ébats dans les lieux plus ou moins propices. Malheureusement, l'état d'Oscar parvint rapidement aux oreilles du maître Nakao qui fit promettre à An-San de ne plus toucher Os-San en dehors du mariage. Le samouraï avait accepté et dut annoncer la nouvelle à cette créature qui l'attendait « sagement » dans les écuries pour le faire participer à un des jeux dont ils avaient le secret.

ANDRE _la mine déconfite devant la tentation qu'il avait sous les yeux _: rhabille toi, ma chérie… jusqu'à notre mariage ce sera abstinence

OSCAR _resserrant les pans de son kimono _: pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

ANDRE : oh mon dieu, si… mais c'est un ordre de Nakao … je dois faire de toi une femme honorable… ma femme

OSCAR : mais ne le suis-je pas ?

ANDRE _ne résistant pas à l'appel de ses lèvres _: bien sur que si, à mes yeux tu es ma femme, celle avec qui je vais vieillir et la mère de mes enfants… mais Nakao a raison, il est temps que nous nous marions.

OSCAR : très bien, si c'est ton souhait. Tu as une idée sur la date ? Je pense qu'il faut du temps pour tout préparer et….

ANDRE : la semaine prochaine !

OSCAR : quoi ? mais c'est pas possible

ANDRE : oh que si c'est possible… une semaine c'est tout ce dont je me sens capable d'attendre loin de toi, loin de ton corps, loin de …

André et Oscar eurent bien du mal à ne pas s'unir ce soir là …

………………

Enfin il pouvait sentir ses formes contre les siennes… Il la souleva sans brusquerie et la fit entrer avec lui dans cet antre tiède des sources chaudes. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds avec Oscar depuis ce fameux soir où elle était revenue… il avait voulu lui ouvrir son cœur mais elle n'avait pas été prête à l'entendre. A présent oui, elle avait écouté ses paroles douces, ses mots d'amour.

Elle ôta les épingles qui retenaient son chignon laissant glisser ses longs cheveux d'or dans son dos puis attrapa le lien qui maintenait ceux d'André et tira enfin sur ce nœud pour libérer cette toison brune. Mille mèches retombèrent ainsi dans ses mains, milles boucles vinrent rebondir sur ces larges épaules. Ne pouvant se détacher de cet ébène, Oscar faufila ses doigts dans ce refuge jusqu'à la nuque de son mari et ramena son visage près du sien. Son « je t'aime » à peine murmuré, elle prit possession de ces lèvres chaudes, de cette langue suave.

Les corps se répondaient, les mains cherchaient les endroits sensibles aux caresses. André avait tant de fois rêvé de ce lieu, de ce bain chaud, idéal pour découvrir tant de plaisirs avec sa femme. A présent ce n'était plus un rêve … elle était dans ses bras, elle répondait à ses baisers, son corps ondulait sous sa main aventurière, elle poussait des petits soupirs de plaisir qui semblaient répondre aux siens. Bientôt les caresses ne suffirent plus, Oscar en demandait plus, bien plus… elle passa une de ses jambes sur la hanche de son amant et l'invita à s'unir à elle. Les petits soupirs laissèrent alors la place à des gémissements, les mouvements lents et langoureux se transformèrent en danse érotique… prisonniers de leur plaisir, leurs corps se libérèrent enfin de leur extase.

La quiétude les envahit enfin…pour ne plus jamais cesser.

Ainsi fut la vie du dernier samouraï …

FIN 

note de l'auteur : merci de toutes vos lectures et vos commentaires… Myminette (septembre / novembre 2005


End file.
